YOUR 8th Hunger Games!
by Turq8
Summary: The forgotten Hunger Games- or were they purposely hidden, deemed an embarrassment to the Capitol? The Gamemakers are still fixing the kinks, as it's only the 8th Games. What could possibly go wrong? **CLOSED** We're up to the 3rd day of the Games!
1. Tribute List and Sponsoring

**Here are all the tributes and their ages. Below, you will also find important sponsoring information!**

**District 1:**

Female: Ronit "Ronnie" Harrison (14) [Emily Blaire]

Male: Shine Yearfory Jr. (18) [technicolor-princess]

**District 2:**

Female: Varsity Emavale (16) [revbev353]

Male: Brigg Roland (18) [VividlyVisceral]

**District 3:**

Female: Pear Feleen (15) [Kid on FanFiction]

Male: Leo Dreos (16) [a]

**District 4:**

Female: Annabelle Carpaci (15) [BrasilLove]

Male: Tallon Cavery (12) [ScullyBones]

**District 5:**

Female: Calico "Cali" Evans (12) [Miya] [anonymous]

Male: Aric Lankis (18) [randomperson12] [anonymous]

**District 6:**

Female: Clio Dogberry (17) [BananathePhone]

Male: Breck Thorad (15) [Thomas H 13]

**District 7:**

Female: Eplis Johnston (17) [Flooridiot12]

Male: Shancus Black (12) [KNOPAandCo]

**District 8:**

Female: Liviana Evengline (16) [BookAddictForLife]

Male: Tyrell Ganfeis(GAN-faze) (15) [BookWorm290]

**District 9:**

Female: Saida Atalanta (17) [TomMaryFoolery]

Male: Everard "Ever" Van Laren (13) []

**District 10:**

Female: Charlotte Perry (14) [The Wisher]

Male: Banter Cross (17) [VividlyVisceral]

**District 11:**

Female: Lali Winters (16) [ILoveAnimals12]

Male: Pinnacle "Mount Jackson" Jackson [dracocrazy322]

**District 12:**

Female: Basil Knight (16) [BUBBLEGUMandSOCKS][anonymous]

Male: Karrion "Kar" Feracious (15) [dracocrazy322]

**Sponsoring Information: **

**Review**

1.) Name the Tributes name and district

2.)Name what you want to give them (PM me if you want to know how many points you have, I'll be keeping score)

**Gifts**

**Cream for burns, wounds, cuts, and bug bites=** 10 points per container

**Small Bottle of Water=** 10 points each bottle

**Small Food Pack (contains 4 rolls, dried fruit, and dried meat)= **10 points

**Small Weapon (knives, daggers, or a can of pepper spray)= **13 points

**Small Tool Pack (contains string, matches, and flint)= **13 points

**Small Medicine Pack (contains bandages, tape, anti-bacterial salve, and minor painkiller)= **13 points

**Standard Food Pack (contains cheese and crackers, pack of dried fruit, and a pot of broth)= **15 points

**Standard Water= **15 points

**Standard Tool Pack (contains lighter, protective gloves, rain poncho, and strong rope)= **17 points

**Standard Medicine Pack (contains sleep syrup, a sling, and a stronger painkiller)= **17 points

**Standard Weapons (5 extra arrows, a large knife, etc.)= **17 points

**Large Canteen of Water=** 20 points

**Large Food Pack (contains 20 rolls, large pot of meaty stew, small basket of fruits and veggies)= **30 points

**Large Weapon (axes, swords, or a bow and 10 arrows, etc.)= **35 points

**Large Tools Pack (tent and insulated sleeping bag)= **35 points

**Large Medicine Pack (contains morphling, needle and thread, and various medical tools)= **40 points

**Earning Points**

You earn 2 points every review on this story

You earn 5 points every review you make on a different story that I wrote

**Other Information**

You can not submit a gift until the actual games begin, but you can start racking up points until then.

I encourage you to sponsor other tributes as well

There are packs, which contain all of the things listed (Food, tools, and medicine). The weapons are either/or, just to clear that up.


	2. D1 Reapings

**Woot, first reaping chapter up! **

**This one is a little different, it's only told from one person's PoV. Most of the other reapings will be done between both tributes PoV, but there was something wierd about this one, so just telling you before hand. The male tribute was accepted, but I don't have all the information I need yet to write him well.**

**

* * *

**

Ronit Harrison's PoV

As I rose from my bed I remembered that it was Reaping Day. Unlike some of the idiots in this district, I didn't want to be chosen for the Hunger Games. I'd already lost a brother to them. Sure, I was prepared, but only because I wanted to come home. I didn't want to decrease my chances of making it past 20 years old. I made my way into the kitchen. Geremy raised his toast in salute, his mouth full. Mom was cooking something that smelled delish. We could afford to have a stay at home mom, even with no father. No one had to actually mine the jewels, they had machines for that. I shuddered, thinking of the people in District 12, who actually had to go down into the mines and work.

I ate with Geremy and Ivan, joking around. It was Ivan's last Reaping today, and with any luck he wouldn't be pulled. I finished eating and checked the clock on the wall. I had enough time to get some training in before the Reaping. I walked outside to my selection of knives and targets. I started with the daggers. Swish, whack, swish, whack, swish, whack. Three knives around the bulls eye of the target. Not good enough. I tried again with the carving knives. Better. They went into the head, heart, and lungs of the dummy.

I pulled the knives out of the targets, went back to my room, and pulled out my reaping outfit. It was a ruffled pink halter top with a black skirt. The skirt had this pink lace thing over it. To finish off the look, I wore black high heels. I didn't need to wear them, being almost 6 feet tall, but I liked to. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I was walking out. Same orange hair. Same heart shaped face. But something was different. It was my eyes. They were the same silver they had always been, but they had hardness to them. I blinked, then walked out the door into the streets.

I ran into my friends, Perele and Bebbin, and we did that thing where you linked arms and skipped all the way down the path to the town square, where we met up with my other friend, Ans, in the 14 year olds section. A neon pink woman with hot pink hair skipped up onto the stage and started yelling. Someone handed her a microphone, even though we could hear her just fine without it.

"Hello hello hello District 1! I'm Lumina Mistune! Are you ready to meet your tributes?" Someone had an over-dose of caffeine this morning. She sped right through the stuff about how the Hunger Games began, then bounced up to the girls reaping ball. "Ladies first!" she squealed as she put a clawed hand into the bowl and fished around for a slip of paper. She read the name on it. "Ronit Harrison!" I cringed as she mispronounced my name. Everyone in my section turned to look at me and there were a few snickers. I was passed up to the stage and I towered over Lumina. "How do you do Ronit?" she squeaked. I smirked.

"My name is pronounced 'Ron-wah,'" I said, "Not 'Ron-it'."

"Oh," Lumina said in a small voice as she moved over to the boys ball, wobbling a little on her 6 inch heels. I couldn't tell if she was blushing with her already pink skin, but I imagined she was. "Shine Yearfory, Jr.!" she announced. A tall boy with black hair and bright blue eyes strode up on stage. He looked about 18. We were shown to separate rooms to say goodbye to our families. Mom, Geremy, and Ivan ran in before the Peacekeepers had even closed the door. Ivan was the first to speak.

"It's a good thing you trained, Ronnie," he said, clearing his throat. Mom was holding back tears and Geremy looked a little red in the face. We sat for a while in silence, until the Peacekeepers came in.

"Wait!" Mom called out right before she left. She ran back and reached up to her ear, unfastening her pearl earring. "I want you to wear this in the arena," she said, handing it to me. I nodded, not able to speak. She turned and was led away by Peacekeepers. I unfastened my right earring and put the pearl in its place. The Peacekeepers led me out to the train with my fellow tribute, Shine. He was grinning cockily and waving to the cameras. Idiot. As the doors closed and I was shown to my room, I sank onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. My last conscious thought was, "I'm glad I _did_ train, I will get home."

* * *

**First reapings are over, and I have the second ones done, so watch for that later today! After D2 though, I don't have a boy for D3, so hurry up and submit! What did you guys think? Did I do okay with the writing? I'm going to try to keep amount of PoV switching to a minimum, two or three per chapter, and I'll try to keep it even. **

**Other announcements: I have most of the chariot outfits done, they were so much fun to make up! There are still a few minor tweakings to be done, so you can still submit your ideas. I'm also wondering about mentors. Seeing as this is only the 8th Hunger Games, not every district would have a victor yet, so would they send someone in from the Capitol? I've decided that you are going to be the sponsors, so here are the rules:**

**1. There will be a point system that I will set up sometime soon, so keep an eye on that first chapter! I will also tell you how to earn points there.**

**2. You may sponsor your own tribute, but only twice. You are allowed to sponsor other tributes as much as you like (if you have the points), so you can sponsor allies, etc.**

**Isn't Lumina a hoot? These escorts are just so much darn fun to write! I picture her as 5 ft. tall, so when I think of Ronnie towering over her, XD**


	3. D2 Reapings

**I told you I'd update sometime later today, so here I am!**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Varsity Emavale's PoV

I woke with sun streaming in my window. Stretching my arms out with a big yawn, I remembered that today was the day of the Reaping. I leapt out of bed and ate a quick breakfast, watching the people already out and about. I had slept in this morning. Mom and Dad had probably already left for work, so it was up to me to wake up Chastity and Lacey. I walked into the room that the two of them shared.

"Wake up," I said gently, brushing hair off of Chastity's face. As she was 12 years old, four years younger than me, it was her first reaping today. We were lucky; our parents were paid well as some of the top doctors in our area, so we didn't have to take out tesserae like some of the poorer people. I wasn't worried that Chastity would be chosen. And Lacey still had a few years, as she was only 7. I got both girls up and fed them, and we spent the rest of the morning picking out Reaping outfits. Chastity wore a silvery green knee-length dress to play up her gray eyes, so similar to mine. Her hair was similar to mine too, but it was a woven gold to my sunny yellow. I ended up wearing a dark gray jumper with a red dress underneath. I had on red flats, dark gray socks, and a red hair band held back my long blonde locks. Lacey had a light blue dress on with a white collar, to emphasize her eyes. Finally, we were ready.

**Brigg Roland's PoV**

I opened my yellowish-hazel eyes, and my first conscious thought was that it was Reaping Day. One more day until I was free from the threat of the Hunger Games. I doubted I would have been able to survive, even though I would have been part of the career pack. If they had been taken out, I would have no other means of support, and my alien size made making other allies impossible. I lumbered out of bed and managed to eat breakfast without breaking anything, a feat for someone my size. Our house was specially formatted to accommodate my 7'2", only one of the things that made me different from other kids my age.

I dressed in a black button up shirt, buckled pants, and an open trench coat, and walked outside to join the crowd of people going to the main square. I towered above most of them, but I was used to it by now. I walked with the flow, separating to stand with the other 18 year olds, buzzing with the anticipation of not having their name in the reaping ball after today. I stood by myself, off to the side.

**Varsity's PoV**

I dropped Lacey off with my parents, helped Chastity find the section for 12 year olds, and then met up with my best friend, Katie, in the 16 year olds section.

"Can you believe its Reaping Day again? It comes too soon," she said, green eyes flashing. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back from her face in a single braid that fell down her back. Katie hated the Hunger Games in the eight years that they had been going on, and with good reason. 24 kids encouraged to kill each other just to get back to their families? Barbaric. A blue haired woman with green skin bounced up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello District 2! I'm your escort, Alanya Chols! Are you ready to meet your tributes for the 8th Hunger Games?" she practically shrieked into the mic. And yes, she said it in a tone that portrayed two exclamation marks after each statement. She was greeted with close to silence, there were some murmurings in the crowd but no one dared to protest with the Peacekeepers in such close range. Regardless, she carried on with just as much pep as before. She read us the history of the Hunger Games, as if we didn't know how they came to be 8 years ago. Finally, she moved to the reaping balls. "Girls first!" She squealed as she reached into the glass ball.

**Brigg's PoV**

God, that Alanya Chols woman gave me a headache. She was already an eyesore to look at, with her neon blue hair and pea green skin, but then she started screeching into the microphone with such enthusiasm that I'm pretty sure my ears almost started bleeding. She reached into the girl's reaping ball and read the name. Varsity Emavale. A shocked looking blonde girl in a red hair band made her way up to the stage while a little girl in the 12's section started crying. I guess that was her sister. Suddenly, everyone in my section was staring at me.

"Brigg Roland? Is Brigg Roland out there?" Alanya screamed. You could have heard her even without the mic. Wait a second. Me? I was chosen? But I was supposed to be free after this morning! I pushed people out of my way and clambered onto the stage. "Hello there!" Alanya looked up at me, but she didn't seem daunted by my size. Idiot. The girl tribute, Varsity, looked scared out of her little red hair band as I shook her hand. We were led into the rooms where we would say goodbye to family members, Peacekeepers flocking around us in case we decided to make a break for it. I sat for a while in silence until my father came in. My mother died around the 5th Hunger Games. He sat on the arm of the couch.

"Brigg, you have to remember what I've taught you. You know what plants are safe to eat, and you can heal yourself and others. You're strong too. You can survive on your own and in the career pack. Use that. I want you to know that I'm proud of how you've handled all the crap that was thrown at you in your life." He usually wouldn't say stuff like this, so he must not expect me to come back. Thanks for the support Dad.

**Varsity's PoV**

I had barely sat down when my family burst into the room, followed closely by Katie. Chastity's eyes were red and puffy; she had started crying when my name was called. We sat and talked and cried for a while, until the Peacekeepers came in and chased them out. Before they left though, my mom gave me her gold bracelet with her name, Violette, engraved on it and asked me to wear it as my token. I had just slipped the bracelet over my hand when Kal came in. I liked Kal, but he didn't return the feelings. I didn't even think he knew. He sat next to me on the couch and fiddled with his fingers for a little bit while he figured out what to say. I waited impatiently. At last, he spoke.

"Varsity, I think I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years," he said in one breath. _What?_ I guess my face betrayed my thoughts, because he began to color, and as he stood up to leave I grabbed his hand.

"No, don't go. I-I think I'm in love with you too." There. I said it. He stopped and turned to face me.

"Do you mean that?" His voice came in a whisper. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. Swiftly, he grabbed me and swept me up into a soft kiss. I relaxed for the first time since I woke up this morning, the tension in my shoulders releasing, my fingers entwining themselves in his hair. We were interrupted by a Peacekeeper clearing his throat.

"The young man has to go," he said curtly. Kal reluctantly let go of me and followed the Peacekeeper out of the room. _I will win these games so I can get back to him_, I thought, a tear streaking down my cheek. I was loaded onto the train with my hulk of a partner and shown to my room. Through the window, I saw my family surrounded by cameras, Katie standing with them, trying to shield Lacey and Chastity from the flashbulbs. _There's my girl_. I knew she would take care of them if I didn't… if I didn't come back. But I had to. I would come home.

* * *

**I tried to keep the PoV switching as painless and unconfusing as possible, so how'd it work out? Do you like the romance between Kal and Varsity? I've never really written romance before, so how'd I do? Reviews are love!**


	4. D3 Reapings

**I am so sorry that I kept you guys waiting so long! I had jetlag and I am the worlds worst procrastinator, but those aren't excuses.**

**Anyway, here are the District 3 Reapings, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Pear Feleen's PoV

I opened my gray eyes, the same color as the sky today, reaping day. Wonderful. Shrugging off the covers, I brushed my long, chocolate brown hair back and put it in a bluish green headband to keep it out of my face, then went down to breakfast. My parents were already up and dressed, talking about some patient they had yesterday. Sometimes I think we should be living in District 2, the medicine district, but my parents believed that every district needed good doctors, so we were immersed in the technology of District 3.

"Hey honey." My dad looked up from his coffee. He looked out the window. "Nice day, eh? Better go and get dressed," he said with a wink before returning to his conversation. I nodded, even though they didn't notice, and ran upstairs to change. I opened the doors of my walk-in closet and stepped inside, the overhead light automatically flickering on. I riffled through my clothes.

_Too blue. Too pink. Too long. Too springy. This? Just no._ Frustrated, I stepped back. Then I saw it out of the corner of my eye. A little brown dress that complimented my hair and fair complexion perfectly. I switched out my bluish hair band for a gray one and scrutinized myself in the full length mirror. _Perfect._ When I went back downstairs, my parents had already left for the reaping. I checked the clock. Late! Grabbing a short gray jacket with half sleeves, I ran out the door.

**Leo Dreos PoV**

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again in the bright sunlight. When I finally clambered downstairs Mum and Dad were already gone at work. I made some toast (about the only thing I know how to cook) and went back upstairs to change into my Reaping outfit. It was the same every year, white shirt, black pants. I wanted something to change it up a little. My hazel eyes scanned the room. A flash of gold caught my eye. A gold ring Mum had given me for my 16th birthday. I surveyed myself in the mirror, shaking my black hair out of my eyes.

_I guess this is as good as it's gonna get,_ I thought as I walked out the door. I met up with George and Leah on the street. I met Leah when we were 8 years old, but there was nothing going on between us. We became friends with George the year after. We walked to the Reaping together. All the other 16 year olds were chatting excitedly and Leah joined them, her long brown hair hanging down her back in a ponytail. Finally, the escort arrived. As much as I hated the Reapings, I enjoyed laughing at the escort each year. Plus, the sooner they started, the sooner they were over.

"I'm so excited to be here in District 3 for the Hunger Games! I'm Delissa Brookes, your escort!" she giggled. Her fire red hair was piled high on top of her yellow head. Was she _trying_ to look like she was on fire? She rambled on about pointless things, then finally reached for the girls ball.

"Pear Feleen!" A girl in the section next to mine stepped up to the stage and stared out of the audience. She looked scared out of her mind. Then Fire Escort (as I nicknamed her) scrabbled around in the boys Reaping ball before pulling out the slip of paper.

"Leo Dreos!" Everyone turned around to look at me. Leah had gone white as I was nudged toward the stage. The girl tribute, Pear, and I shook hands while Fire Escort looked on happily, then we were ushered to the "goodbye" rooms.

**Pear's PoV**

Nothing much happened in the white room we were lead to after being reaped. I was surprised that my name was called, but I think I hid it pretty well. That was what I'd tell myself. I couldn't afford to look weak. My family came in, we said our goodbyes, and talked for a while until they had to leave, then we were loaded on the train with flashbulbs going off in our faces the whole way. Fun. All I can say is, let the games begin.

* * *

**Did you like it? Also, if you're interested in being a sponsor, you might want to check Chapter 1 ;)**

**I've put up some information you need to know!**

**May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!**


	5. D4 Reapings

**Sorry it took me so long guys! Here's another chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Annabelle Carpaci's PoV

My wavy red hair tickled my face. Twitching my nose, I reached up and swatted it away, but the dream was already gone. I was fully awake. Then it hit me. It was reaping day. I jumped out of bed. I'd been training for this. Not because I wanted to be in the Games. Because I wanted to be prepared. I grabbed the Reaping outfit I picked out last night and pulled the teal dress over my head. I slipped on some silver flats and ran downstairs, kissing my godfather on my way out the door despite his protests that I should eat breakfast. I'm late! I was supposed to meet my best friends, twins Wren and Lola in the town square 5 minutes ago. I ran all the way to the square, almost crashing into the two brunettes. I complimented Lola on her necklace. It was a heart shaped pendant that was made from a seashell. We made our way to the square and took our places as the reaping began.

**Tallon Cavery's PoV**

Late. _Why am I always late?_ I thought as I rushed out the door, grabbing a piece of toast for breakfast. I knew I should eat more, but I was nervous as this was my first reaping. I just hoped it wouldn't be my last. I remembered 3 years ago, my brother's last reaping. Not because he was 18. Because he was chosen. The escort jumped up on stage and started to talk, but I tuned him out, listening only when the tributes are called.

Lola Castello. A girl from the 15 year olds section started to move towards the stage when another girl's cry rang out; "I volunteer." Shock registered on Lola's face as her rescuer made her way up the steps.

"My name is Annabelle Carpaci," she said with a flip of her vibrant red locks. Then the boy's name was being called. Tallon Cavery. I managed to breathe out before fear froze me. That was me. And my brother wasn't there to save me. Terrified, I composed a mask as I moved to the stage and shook hands with Annabelle. Then we were sent to separate rooms to say goodbye to family.

**Annabelle Carpaci's PoV**

Lola was the first one in the room, with Wren and my godfather hot on her heels.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, tears in her eyes. I looked at the floor. _I couldn't let you get hurt_, I thought, but I stayed silent. She reached up to her neck and unfastened her necklace, the heart shell, and handed it to me. "I want you to have it. As your token," she said in a thick voice. The tears were coming fast now, running down her face. This was perfectly mirrored on her identical twin, Wren. Wren pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Anna. I can't ever repay you for this," she whispered in my ear.

"How 'bout I come home?" I whispered back. I was afraid if I talked any louder my voice would crack. Wren nodded and pulled away. All 3 left after a quick hug and good luck from my godfather. If he hung around any longer, he would start crying too. I sat in silence for the remainder of the hour. No one else would come to see me, I was sure. Both my parents left and left me with my godfather. _At least I trained._

* * *

**Reviews are love! And love makes the world go 'round! So tell me if I'm capturing your tribute correctly! Who's your favorite so far?**


	6. D5 Reapings

**I'm so sorry for not updating! We just got a puppy and I've been on puppy watch with no time to write new chapters! This is just the District 5 Reaping, as it's all I had time to do. I'm going to do individual reapings, because the puppy takes up so much of my time.**

**

* * *

**

Calico "Cali" Evans' PoV (D5)

_My footfalls compete with the calls of the birds for loudest sound, and my quick breaths add to the mix. I'm running for my life. _But I'm not quite fast enough_ I think as the knife slides between my ribs from behind and I drift away._

I woke in a cold sweat, calming myself with deep breaths. I suspected I was having this dream because it was my first Reaping. And having to take out tesserae probably didn't help matters much. But I still had less slips than other kids, right? _Only two slips_ I repeated to myself like a mantra as I sank back into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke again, my mom was already gone, off to work at one of the jobs she had to put food on the table. I had to get ready myself, which was nothing new. A hand-me-down dress with several patches and my olive green converse made up my Reaping outfit. A dragonfly hair clip pulled my honey hair away from my soft brown eyes and completed the look- it was a present from my mother, and hopefully I wouldn't ever have to use it as a token. I made my way out to the streets of the poor part of District 5 and met up with my best friend, Maggy Shuan. She was the only one who could make me laugh, but today I didn't feel like laughing much. We walked in silence to the Reaping. Peacekeepers directed children to their sections.

_I don't get why they're called "Peacekeepers." It seems like they would be doing everything in their power _not_ to kill people, but that's the Capitol for you. Senseless. Like these Games._ I thought as we were herded like sheep to our roped areas and the Reapings began. The girls name was called. _Looks like I'll be using this dragonfly hair clip_ I thought as my legs turned to jelly.

**Aric Lankis' PoV (D5)**

A small 12 year old girl made her way up to the stage, and suddenly the boys name was being called. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Everyone turned to face me. I wasn't super popular in District 5, with all the rumors about my family going around. My mother slept around with some of the other men in town while my father was sick, and my 2 year old sister Abby might not even be my father's. If I won, maybe people would forget that. I'd never tell anyone, but I hated my mother for doing this to our family. No matter how much we ignored it and pretended it didn't happen, our family was falling apart.

I composed myself as I walked to the stage. The girl looked like she was about to fall over, and I gave her a gentle handshake and a small smile to reassure her. She reminded me so much of my sisters, so small and vulnerable. We said our goodbyes and were loaded onto the train.

* * *

**Updates will be random and scattered for a while now until the puppy doesn't have to be watched 24/7, just so you know. I might update faster with reviews though, and remember to start racking up those Sponsor Points (SP)! Gotta go, the pup just woke up!**


	7. D6 Reapings

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Here are the District 6 Reapings! I think for the next 6 districts, I will do the train rides to speed things up and give you something new, because I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting bored with all these reapings!**

**

* * *

**

Clio Dogberry's PoV

When I woke, my head was resting on my worktable next to my latest experiment. I knew the importance of sleep, but I could get by on only a few hours. I had stayed up until 5 a.m. the previous night working. I sneaked a peak at the clock I built. 8 a.m. So, 3 hours of sleep. I had 2 hours until the Reaping. My short, mousy blonde hair tickled my chin. With that much time, I might be able to collect data from my other projects before the reaping.

Few things made me happy or excited. Math and Science were two of them. Reading and school were two more. And surprisingly, I liked being with my friend, Caira.

Caira was my total opposite. She had curly reddish-brown hair and big, bright blue eyes. I had blonde hair that goes to my chin and gray eyes that only look blue if the light hits them just right. She's bubbly and sweet, and I'm logical and scientific. Apparently, the old saying, "Opposites attract," doesn't apply only in science, as we are best friends. Speaking of, Caira banged on the door right as I sat up.

"Come on sleepy head! Get up, Clio! Don't make me come in there!"

"Who let you in?" I complained as I stretched my arms over my head.

"Your mom, now get a move on! We have to get ready! Ooh! Can I pick your outfit? And do your hair? And-"

"CAIRA!"

"Right. No makeovers." I had made her promise not to give me any makeovers after last year. I won't go into the details, but she's not allowed to play Barbie with me anymore. I crossed to my closet and pulled out a plain gray dress. My reaping dress. The hem came down to rest just below my knees, and I opened the door.

"You aren't wearing that, are you?" Caira practically shrieked. She was wearing a baby blue dress with white lace that went to a little above her knees, and her hair was tied up in a ribbon. She kind of looked like an Irish step dancer. "Not even a hair ribbon?"

"This is practical. I don't see the need to get all dressed up for the reaping." Caira only shook her head in response before pulling me out the door and into the street.

**Breck Thorad's PoV**

I arrived at the Reaping just as the Mayor began his speech.

"8 years ago the districts tried to rebel…" I tuned out after that. It had been the same ever since the Hunger Games began when I was almost 8 years old. I tuned back into the Reaping in time for the girl tribute to be called.

"Clio Dogberry!" A pale girl with a slight hunch made her way up to the stage from the 17s, but she didn't look 17. She stared at the crowd with squinted eyes, and her mouth was a hard line. Then the boys were being called.

"Breck Thorad!" That was me! _No! _I composed myself as I walked to the stage and shook Clio's hand.

"District 6, here are your tributes for the 8th Hunger Games!"

* * *

**Remember to start stacking up Sponsor Points! A few things to remember:**

**You can't give gifts until the games begin, but you can earn points until then.**

**When you review, say the tributes name and district, and what you want to give them.**

**If you review a different story, tell me which story you reviewed to claim your points.**

**PM me if you want to know how many points you have.**

**BUBBLEGUMandSOCKS: I have the answer for your alliance request in the Reviews for this chapter, as I cannot PM you. **

**Just a general note: If you review anonymously, I cannot reach you, so check the reviews for messages I need to give you.**


	8. D7 Train Ride

**Yay, first train ride! I won't be updating for a week or so, as I am going off to camp, so I gave you a chapter today, and I will be working on the next one at camp! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Eplis Johnston's PoV

I was shown to my room on the train, where I flopped down on the bed. The blonde Avox handed me a note. _Dinner_ _at 7:00 sharp. _I checked the bedside clock. I had 4 hours. I looked up and she had gone. I walked around my room. It was bigger than my bedroom at home. At home, my dad had to work extra hours to keep my brother and me well-fed, so we lived in a tiny house. As much as I didn't want to, my brain began to recount the Reaping. My name being called. Walking up from the 17s. Shaking the hand of my District partner, someone named Shancus Black. My family saying goodbye.

After I relived the Reaping, I realized that they would ask me what my strengths were. What were my strengths? I have good aim from playing baseball with the guys. Despite my girlie looks, I was a tomboy. I can see through people for their true intentions and I can tell if they are lying. I can also lie well. And I know a little about medicine. Not as much as someone from District 2, but still, it was better than nothing.

I looked at myself. Covered in dirt and woodchips. I couldn't go to dinner looking like this, with my hair in a messy ponytail down my back and wood slivers all over my skirt.

I stumbled into the bathroom, also bigger than the one at home, undressed, and stepped into the shower. There were so many buttons, so I randomly picked a green one. Immediately, I was sprayed with some soap that smelled like spearmint. I pushed a purple button in another section. Several loofahs sprang out from the walls and started scrubbing me down. The blue button made the water freezing. I let out an involuntary shriek as the liquid ice hit my back. Pushing the red button heated the water back up, so it was scalding my skin, already rubbed raw. _I wish these things came with labels._ Finally, I found the shampoo. So, Green was soap, Orange was shampoo, Purple was scrubbing, Blue was colder, and Red was hotter. I walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel. The soft terry cloth felt good against my tortured skin.

The drawers in my room were filled with clothes. I settled for a pale blue sundress, to match my ice blue eyes. I put my hand on this ball that ran an electric currant up my arm, drying and straightening my wavy, caramel brown hair. I looked at the clock again. 5 minutes to dinner. I might as well go down there.

**Shancus Black's PoV**

_Judging by her face, no doubt the escort was startled by my appearance_ I thought, sitting across from her at the table, piles of food in front of us. I had that effect on people, with my red eyes and jet black hair with a natural silver streak in it. I was tall for 12 years old too, at 5'8" I dwarfed my 17 year old 5'3" female counterpart. We were already at the dinner table when Eplis walked in wearing a pale blue dress, sitting next to me. Ivo Sharp, our mentor, cut right to the chase.

"What are your talents? Shancus, you first," he said through a mouth full of chicken. I thought a moment before answering with a smile. It was a vampire like smile that completed my "look."

"I'm a tree-climber, fast, stealthy, and I know my way around plants and such," I answered proudly. Ivo nodded to Eplis.

"And you?" She wasn't so quick to answer, and when she did her voice was quiet.

"I have good aim, and I know a little about medicine," she said. Something told me she was hiding something, but I didn't press any further. Ivo didn't notice. I couldn't believe _this guy_ won the games.

"Do you want to be coached separately or together?" He asked. We looked at each other.

"Together," Eplis said. We finished dinner, talking a little more, or rather, listening while Ivo recounted his Games, then went off to watch the Reapings for other Districts.

District 1 had a fiery, tall redhead and a handsome 18 year old. D2's girl was beautiful, but her male partner seemed to embody the phrase "knuckle dragger." D3 had average tributes, and D4 had another redhead and a muscled 12 year old. Maybe I could get in with him, and into the Careers. D5 and D6 were normal tributes again, and then we were at my Reaping. I saw Eplis make her way up to the stage, shaking a little, and then I saw me, striding up proudly, giving cold stares to anyone in the audience. Everywhere else had the normal tributes, with a few note worthy people, and some younger ones who looked scared out of their minds. I smirked. At least I had the sense to stay strong. And this Game is all about appearances. How you look, how you act, everything has to get you sponsors. And the weak die empty-handed.

* * *

**I'm thinking about getting a beta. Do you think I need a beta? Review please!**


	9. D8 Train Ride

**Liviana "Liv" Evengline's PoV**

I stared at myself in the mirror. A familiar stranger stared back. She looked like me. Her wavy blonde hair was swept up in a messy bun, like mine usually was, but her blue-green eyes were too wide, the faint freckles on her nose popping out more than usual against her pale skin. I checked the clock. Enough time for a quick shower before dinner. I needed it, I was covered in factory grime. I had started working at the mill after my mom died there, her long hair caught in a machine. As a tribute to her, I grew my hair out long and kept it in a bun so it wouldn't get caught. I provided for my father and 11 year old sister, Aria. I already missed them, and I had only been on the train for 2 hours. I wondered how Aria was managing. I pulled a picture of her up in my mind. Her soft, light brown hair, the eyes that we shared, the many freckles dancing across her cheeks and nose, always smiling. It made me smile as I shuffled into the bathroom.

I took a quick peek in the shower before stepping in. There were a lot buttons, seemingly stacked with no reason or order, and none of them were labeled! _I can figure this out,_ I thought. _Let's see. Pale blue for colder, and red for hotter, obviously._ Experimenting, I pressed a pink button and quickly stepped out of the line of fire. A foamy pink jet that smelled like strawberries, grapefruit, and bubblegum all at the same time shot out and spattered the wall. I'd use that for body wash. Yellow was lemony fresh, and it looked like shampoo. Next to it was an orange scented one that I assumed was also shampoo. Near the pink button there was also green button, a blue one the color of blueberries, and a black one that smelled like black licorice, something I'd only tasted once. Hang on a second! These _were_ organized! Shampoo in one section, soap in another. But what did this purple button near the temperature buttons do? I narrowly avoided getting decapitated by the loofahs that sprang out of the wall and began scrubbing an invisible body. Now I was glad I had tried to figure out the shower before getting in. _I think these loofahs are malfunctioning. Oh well, I can just use my hands._ I quickly undressed and climbed in, gently closing the glass door behind me.

**Tyrell Ganfeis' PoV**

The Avox servants brought in platter after platter of food and set it on the giant wood table. I inhaled the scents of roast chicken, steak, and fresh greens. Liviana, or Liv as she had asked everyone to call her, sat beside me, and I could smell traces of lemon, strawberry, and bubblegum wafting off her. She wore a sparkly black dress. I recognized it from the Reaping. We both dug in, grabbing the first thing in front of us. Liv, our escort Suava Kindle, and myself were the only ones at the table. District 8 hadn't had a victor yet, but who knows? Maybe 8 will be our lucky year.

I was the youngest in my family. I had an older brother and an older sister, Kadin and Horizon. My father couldn't work after an accident when I was three that left his arm crippled. I had another sister, Randilynn. She was caught stealing when she was 10 years old, and I was 5. They whipped her and she died. 10 years later, our family still missed her greatly.

I was brought out of my reverie by Suava's shrill voice. She was whining about how she wanted to be an escort for District 1, or 2, or even 4. _Don't all escorts want that?_ I thought bitterly. Absently, I fingered my token, a simple metal chain necklace. It had belonged to Randi. Horizon had it and gave it to me for luck in the arena. _I wonder what the arena is going to be like this year._ The Game Makers had been focusing on regions in the land before Panem came to be the past 2 years. No doubt it would be just as dangerous as the last ones. A desert, with a plant that was extremely painful if you touched it. They said it was called a "cactus". A warm, sunny, tropical climate with poisonous plants, and it was hard to build a fire to cook food because it was so humid. I had to fight back a shudder. _Yep. Definitely horrible. _We finished our dinner trying to ignore the piercing tones bouncing around our heads from Suava's mindless drivel. I tuned in just in time to hear what I had been waiting for.

"How about we go watch the excitement of the day?" she said, releasing us from the awkward silence. Finally. At least now we had a reason to be quiet.

I had to fight to keep my eyes open while we were watching the Reapings. It had been an eventful day. Taken away from my family to die, being forced to listen to our brainless escort. It was enough to make anyone tired. I stretched my arms over my head, yawning.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in," I said, rising from the couch. No one made a move to stop me as I walked back to my room.


	10. D9 Train Ride

**Gahh! It's been so long! I have fought my way back from the depths of what is known only as "Writers Block" armed with only a laptop! Life's been really busy with school starting in a few days, my brother already back at school, puppy watch, getting ready for school, and all that stuff. So, since school starts in 4 days, I'll make you guys a deal: I will do one train ride each day (and another today) so I can finish that before school starts, and then we can get to the good stuff. That's**

**D9 (right now) and D10 today**

**D11 tomorrow**

**D12 on Monday**

**Feel free to yell at me, jump on me, bribe me, whatever to get me off my lazy butt so I can write. Of course, reviews work just as well too, and you get something back- Sponsor Points!**

**

* * *

**

Saida Atalanta's PoV

I sat at the table, staring down anyone who looked my way. I could be unfriendly some times, and this was one of those times. They were sending me to my death, for Pete's sake! Who is Pete, and why am I annoyed for his sake, anyway? I could feel the mentor, Caine Draves, examining me. His eyes swept from my ragged nails over my pale skin, to my chin-length jet black hair, avoiding my eyes.

When my father was murdered 3 years ago, it was passed off as an accident. But I knew the truth. Dad had borrowed money from a husky, heavily built man so he could feed us. He tried to tell me everything would be okay after I had seen the man threaten him because he couldn't pay back the money, but it wasn't. No one believed me when I said he was killed on purpose, so I rebelled. I cut my blonde tresses and dyed them black. I became strong, bold, fearless, and untrusting. Mom flipped out, obviously. She never figured out what to do about me. Every time she tried to help, I shut her out. She was one of the people who didn't believe that Dad was murdered. Maybe she didn't want to.

My district partner, Everard, spoke up, breaking me out of my reverie. He wasn't much to look at, only about 4'10", and had lots of freckles. He had one blue eye and one green eye, which was kind of freaky, but other than that he seemed okay. Maybe a little dorky, but okay.

"So, when are you gonna start helping us?" He asked around a mouth full of chicken. That drew a chortle from Caine, as he knocked back another glass of wine. Maybe now would be a good time to mention that he was also a drunk. How could Ever think this man would help us? He would probably help us as much as he did the tributes before us; drink, tell us to look good on camera, then drink some more. Great.

Ever looked a little perturbed as he fingered his token, a necklace with a small hourglass on it. I wondered if that was supposed to signify anything. He seemed innocent enough. That only meant he would die even sooner. In this kind of game, you had to be ruthless. Strong. Bold. Fearless. If you were paying attention, you would know I had all of these qualities. And that was why I would win.

**

* * *

**

Everard "Ever" Van Laren

How can I ever expect to win this thing? I'm a short 13 year old who had never picked up anything larger than a knife. Maybe deep down a small part of me believed I could win, but the larger, more logical part knew it was hopeless. I could never kill anyone. No one had ever won the Hunger Games without spilling blood. It just wasn't done, because there was always that last fight at the end. Even if I could make it to the end, I would lose that battle for sure. Well, we weren't getting anything done just sitting here. I decided to take action.

"So, when are you gonna start helping us?" Everyone stopped chewing and looked at me. Then a sound came from Caine's side of the table. It started deep in his core and rumbled up. He was laughing at me! Embarrassed, I shrank back into my seat. Everyone went back to their food, except for Saida. She continued to stare at me with piercing bottle green eyes. It was almost like she was sizing me up. Feeling self conscious, I became extremely interested in the piece of chicken I was cutting up. The rest of the meal passed without incident. I spent it reflecting on the morning.

I had gotten up and eaten breakfast just like any other day, then gotten dressed and played with my friends for a couple hours before we had to go get changed into our reaping outfits. I had walked up with the other 13 year olds and waited as Saida's name was called, and then came the shock of hearing my own name echoing across the square…

* * *

"_Everard Van Laren!" The male escort's deep voice rang out over the crowds. _No! He can't have called my name!_ I gulp audibly, clenching and unclenching my fingers. "Everard Van Laren?" The escort calls my name again, this time in confusion. I realize that I have to do something before the Peacekeepers come and find me. That won't be pleasant. Peacekeepers rarely are. My feet begin to shuffle to the stage, then progress to baby steps, then timid ones as I slowly gain control over the numbness that has taken over my body. The crowd has already parted to let me through. They look at me as though I am already dead, a walking corpse. It didn't do anything to help my nerves, that's for sure. I felt even smaller on stage, looking out at the sea of people._

* * *

"Let's go watch the reapings!" Our escort jovially announced, breaking into my thoughts. Saida and I nodded our assent, and we walked into another room. The walls were painted the color of champagne, and the leather couches matched. A big, thin T.V. was perched on the wall opposite the couches, above a wood cabinet that I assumed was full of tapes from past games. The Reapings weren't super interesting, but they never are.

Everyone else announced they were off to bed, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. After everyone left, I crawled over to the cabinet and selected a tape at random. I loaded into the appropriate slot and watched as the screen lit up with the words.

"The Official Recording of the 4th Hunger Games" I knew who won these games. Everyone had heard of him. District 4's Triton Odair, the most sought after bachelor in Panem. After watching his games, I loaded in another tape.

"The Official Recording of the 2nd Hunger Games" If I had seen these games before, I didn't remember them. These had been when I was 6 years old. I enjoyed oohing and ahhing at the chariot and interview costumes- those were always my favorite parts. Then it suddenly cut to the bloodbath. I had to bite back a shriek as one of the Careers got hold of a sword and turned, neatly slicing off the head of the poor girl who had just been trying to get a few supplies before high-tailing it to the woods. It showed a close-up of the severed head before cutting to another violent scene, a boy coughing up blood, his stomach threatening to come out of the gaping hole in his stomach. With a yelp, I dove forward, desperately hitting the stop button before another cruel and vicious sound could come out of the speakers. I curled up into a ball, realizing that I faced things like that in the arena. It was only re-enforcing that I wouldn't come out alive. Crap.

* * *

**Poor Ever!**


	11. D10 Train Ride

**Nan: I'm baa- Oh my god! What happened here?**

**Me: Well, I was having some trouble writing, and...**

**Nan: How much candy did you eat?**

**Me: 6 Hershey kisses and a pixie stick.**

**Nan: Hang on a minute. *digs around in files* Here we are! At least she finished the chapter. Now, let's get you cleaned up...**

**

* * *

**

Banter Cross' PoV

I stood in the shower, the hot water droplets pounding my back. I had never had a hot shower; in District 10, we'd never had much reason to. The next morning the dust raised by the cattle would settle back in our faces and clothes. If we did bathe, it was about once every couple of weeks in a tub of cold water. I hadn't even bothered with the many buttons in a rainbow of colors that covered one wall. It was too confusing. Finished, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the soft fleece towel that was waiting for me. In my rough workers hands, the towel seemed delicate, like the threads would just fall apart with too much rubbing. I patted myself down while reflecting on the day's events.

I got up, fed the cattle, cleaned the stables, went inside to change into nicer clothes, went down to the Reaping, heard my name called, shook hands with the girl tribute, Charlotte something-or other, and said good bye to Ma, Pa, Charles, Kevork, and Seoras, and then I was loaded on to this train, off to the Capitol. I was the youngest of 4 brothers. Seoras was the oldest, then Kevork, then Charles, and then me. With such a big family, we had been lucky to never have someone in the Hunger Games. Until now.

I had just gotten dressed when a servant came into the room. He looked about 25, with messy black hair and glasses. He nodded for me to follow him. We went down the hall way and through a pair of ornate doors into the dining room.

"Ahh, there you are! We had to send an Avox out looking for you!" The escort, Ballmer, trilled. He gestured for me to sit between across from him, next to Charlotte.

"Avox?" I questioned as I sat and began piling food onto my plate. Cattle driving gave you a big appetite.

"Traitors to the Capitol who have had their tongues cut out as punishment," Charlotte said quietly. I got the feeling that someone had already explained it to her, and she didn't approve. I turned to get a better look at her. She had long, chestnut brown hair like mine, and big brown eyes like a baby cows. She was tall, but really skinny, undernourished. She was attacking the food like she had an appetite even bigger than mine, but she was still pretty.

Ballmer was eyeing us both. If a district doesn't have a mentor, the escort can choose if he/she wants to help the tributes. Ballmer had stepped up to the challenge. That was probably why we hadn't had any victors yet. It was no surprise that the wealthiest districts won; they had spare time to practice with weapons. The only weapon I knew how to handle was an axe, as I used one when I beheaded livestock. Axes had been in the arena before, so I guess that meant I had a chance. I pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. I really needed a haircut. My hair was at that length where it's always getting in your face, but it's too short to make a big deal out of cutting it. Maybe in the Capitol my prep team would give me a haircut.

**Charlotte Perry's PoV**

_This chicken is so good_ I thought as the lemon and garlic juices swirled around in my mouth. I'd never had this much food in front of me before. It was probably the most food I'd ever have in front of me, as I was hopeless at survival. I could see Banter staring at me, but I didn't care. I was too busy stuffing my face. Finally the escort, Ballmer, spoke.

"So, eh, Charlotte, is it?" Like he cares. Still, I corrected him.

"Lottie," I said around a mouthful of salad.

"Lottie, then. Do you have any special skills?" I swallowed so I could speak.

"I am good with a lasso, and I've learned a little bit about swords from my dad. I'm a good swimmer and I have excellent hearing."

"Wonderful!" he warbled. "And you, Banter? What are you skilled in?"

Banter didn't hesitate. It was almost like he'd been thinking about it in the silence.

"I'm strong, and I can fight. I know how to use an axe and I can wrangle large animals that might be in the arena," he said curtly. Ballmer nodded at both of us and continued eating. We went and watched the Reapings. No one really jumped out at me except for the District 12 boy. I knew as soon as I saw him. He was going to be my ally. I would make sure of it. I fell asleep on the couch. The gentle rocking of the train lulled me into slumber. The next morning I woke to see Banter's soft brown eyes waking me up.

"We're here. In the Capitol." Somewhere, in the layers of his deep voice, there was a tinge of excitement. I bounced up, hitting my forehead on his.

"Oww!" we said in unison, clutching our heads. Great, we'd have twin bruises for our first appearance in the Capitol. Ignoring this, I ran to the window and pulled up the shade. The Capitol, in all its sparkling glory, stretched in front of me. We really were here.

* * *

**Bad chapter! To The Wisher: I'm really sorry about Lottie's sucky and short PoV! To make it up to you, she's gonna get an extra long PoV in another chapter, maybe Training or the Interviews.**

**Other notes: I've figured out all the romance stuff! We have a "Soulmates" couple, and a "One-sided" couple, so this should be interesting! One of the couples is in the Careers, and the other is normal tributes, but different alliances, so we have a bit of variety there too. If you want to know the couples, you have to review! If I get to 100 reviews _before_ the first Training chapter, I'll tell you guys! **

**Remember, you are also earning sponsor points! To illistrate the importance of SP, Nan and I have prepared a little skit. Nan is a reviewer, and I am myself, the author.**

**Nan: Oh no, my favorite tribute just got bitten by a snake! I'll send her some medicine! Review: Great chapter! I want to send my tributes some anti-venom medicine!**

**Me: Okay, let me check if you have enough sponsor points. *checks files* Ooh, sorry, it looks like you only have 2 SP, and that costs 5 SP.**

**Nan: Dang it, now my tributes gonna die!**

**And that is why you should review. Thank you *bows***

**Also, I have updated the Sponsoring chapter (now Chapter 1). You should check it out! I changed some prices, and added a lot of new items that you can send your tributes. I think that's it!**

**V**

**V**


	12. D11 Capitol

**So, I started school this week. Not sure yet how that's going to affect updates. Also, I was hoping to have D11 and D12 up this weekend, but yesterday we cleaned the house, and today we're cleaning the garage (joy), so it doesn't look like that's going to happen, but maybe. **

**Anyway, here are the D11 tributes! Since in the last chapter I left off with D10 arriving at the Capitol, it seemed natural to have this pair arriving/being prepped! Remember what happens when we get to 100 reviews! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Pinnacle "Mount Jackson" Jackson's PoV

I couldn't help but think that this whole experience so far was like when my girlfriend, Jasmine, and I were voted Homecoming Queen and King. My name being called, coming up on stage to be congratulated, the flashbulbs going off in my face. Except this is a much more dangerous game than popularity. This is a game where you can- and probably will- die. Painfully. I know that I look intimidating at 6"8', but I would never be able to kill anyone. I would probably let them go, or help them if they needed aid in any way. I'm a gentle giant.

While I was reflecting on this, we were on a train speeding towards the Capitol, far away from my humid home of District 11. When I say "we", I mean myself, the girl tribute, Lali, and our escort, Jolly Ranger. He says that he got his name from some candy that existed before Panem came to be. Whatever that means. Anyway, we had already had dinner, and now I was sitting in my assigned room looking out the window at the ground as it speeds past, too quickly to focus on anything other than the fact that it is brown. My room is nice, nicer than I've ever had. But the sheets are too white, the curtains too clean, the windows spotless. It misses the feeling of being lived in. Of home. It only reminds me of where I'm going, the Capitol, where everything is efficient and clean and desensitized of the killing. Of the bloodshed. The lives lost. The children who never get to grow up and marry and have children of their own, free from the threat of being torn apart.

I looked down and noticed my hands had balled into fists, and my nails were digging red crescents into my palm. More work for the prep team, cleaning me up, removing blemishes and scars like magic. _They have their work cut out for them_ I chuckled bitterly, thinking of the scars that adorned my back. I had received them from a "merciful" peacekeeper who decided not to kill me, only to beat me within an inch of my life after I was caught stealing food for my starving family and neighbors at the age of 12. It took me a week to recover to the point where I could go back to the fields. Of course, the little episode didn't stop me. I learned my lesson- don't get caught. I continued to help those around me.

Suddenly, the train jolted to a stop. I looked back out the window. Where only minutes ago had been miles of rock and dirt was now replaced with shining towers that seemed to touch the sky. We weren't in District 11 anymore, that was for sure. Lali came in from the room next to me.

"We're here," she said breathlessly, her green eyes bright.

**Lali Winters' PoV**

I was sitting in alone in a room. There was a white couch, a white stool, a weird thing that sort of looked like a bath tub, except it was filled with this green stuff that smelled horrible, and the walls were white. Then the door banged open and 3 strangely dressed and colored people hopped through. Honestly, they looked like when the birds at home fought over ripe berries, and the berries exploded everywhere in bright spots of color. They hopped up to me.

"Hey, honey! I'm Porcelean and that's Neon and Vera! How about you hop up on that stool over there and we can get started be-yoot-ifying you!" One with wild light blue curls cascading down her back said in a Capitol accent. She had pale white skin that was not natural in any way, shape, or form. The other two nodded vigorously, their hair bouncing with each bob. I did as they said and stood on the stool.

"Now, we'll need you to take off your clothes." I froze and stared at the one who had spoken. I think his name was Neon. It certainly fit. Everything about him was neon colored.

"Excuse me?" I said in a chilly voice.

"Well, if we're going to make you pretty, you have to take off your clothes," Vera said matter of factly. She was perhaps the most normal of the three. She had straight hair that was so black it was almost purple, which was highlighted by her violet eyes and white skin. Glaring at all of them, I removed my shirt, then my pants, then everything else. I refused to give them the satisfaction of my embarrassment, but I don't think they really cared. The next hour was full of painful pulling, prodding, plucking, pinching, and any other p-word you can think of. Plus a bath in the foul smelling green stuff. It seemed to remove all excess hair from my body. Creepy. I stood back on the stool again. My prep team had chattered on excitedly about how pretty I was and how they wished they could put some simple designs on my face to enhance my eyes, and stuff like that. It was kind of weird actually. Finally, they backed away, admiring their work.

"We'll go get Nutmeg now!" said Vera, clapping her hands as they rushed out the door. I grabbed the robe that was sitting on the arm of the couch and pulled it on just as my stylist came in. She lived up to her name, with warm brown skin and dark brown hair and eyes, like a nutmeg.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to take off the robe again," she said. She actually seemed sincere about it. Sighing, I removed the cloth as she circled me, nodding and making notes every so often. "Okay, you can put the robe back on. Let's have a little chat," she said, motioning towards the couch. "As you know, District 11's job is agriculture. So I thought we'd highlight the beautiful side of agriculture- flowers. What are your favorite flowers?" she asked.

"Well, I think that lilies are beautiful, and sunflowers are too." Nutmeg nodded, making some more scratches in her sketchbook.

"I agree, lilies _are_ beautiful. And you will be too by the time I'm finished with you," she said with a smile.

* * *

**He he.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. D12 Capitol

**A couple days late, but better late than never, right? He he...**

**

* * *

**

Basil Knight's PoV

I didn't know what I was waiting for. Something, anything to happen. At the moment, I was standing, naked, in a room all alone. Pretty boring. The train ride here, to the Capitol, was uneventful, considering we had no mentor, and our escort, Tammy Trinket was clueless. And as it turns out, my district partner has an awful, perverted sense of humor. Here's one of the more "tasteful" jokes:

"_So, there's these 2 muffins in an oven, right? And one muffin says, 'Wow, it sure is hot in here!' and the other muffin says, 'Holy Crap! A talking muffin!'"_ Tammy fell off of her chair laughing, but I failed to see what was so funny.

I flinched when the door opened loudly and 3 people stood there, regarding me. We sized each other up. Finally, one of the oddly enhanced people spoke.

"Well, she's not much to look at, is she?" Ouch, that stung. I didn't spend all that much time on my appearance (preferring an old tank top and jeans with my hair in a ponytail), but that didn't mean that I was fine with people trashing how I looked. I didn't have time to retort before they jumped on me. They circled the small platform I was standing on, taking in everything. I spun, trying to see all of them at once, and failed miserably. They seemed to be related, or maybe it was just all the enhancements. Every few moments, one of them would murmur a comment, to which the other 2 nodded vigorously. Finally, they stopped circling and introduced themselves.

"I'm Venus," said the one who spoke first. She had golden hair down her back and big blue eyes. When I say golden hair, I mean it shone like real gold, and her eyes were disproportionate to her face.

"I'm Vesta," said another. Her hair was a flaming orange, and her skin was yellow, fading down to blue by her legs. She looked like a fire.

"And I'm Proserpina," finished the third. She was plump, dressed in red robes with red skin.

"And we're your preparation team," continued Venus. "We get the difficult job of making you presentable for the Capitol to see!" She stretched the word "beautiful" into 4 syllables, but it sounded like she thought she had her work cut out for her. She probably did. District 12 was the poorest of the districts, but it was also one of the dirtiest. In the Seam, where I lived, everything was coated with a layer of the coal dust that filled the air, even the people.

I was dumped into a tub, where my skin was scrubbed until it was a soft pink, then into another tub that had some rank green stuff in it, then back into a regular clean tub. My nails were filed smooth (I had a nasty habit of biting them), my dry skin moisturized. When I was finally finished, my skin was a glowing pink, my hair was smooth and silky, and I was clean, but not ultra-polished. I think one of them said something about "Beauty Base Zero," which I gathered was some kind of style code. They stepped back to admire their work.

"Send in Juno," said Vesta. Proserpina nodded and went to fetch my stylist, and the other two followed her out the door, leaving me standing alone, naked, again. I didn't have to wait too long this time. A woman who I assumed was named Juno swept into the door with a kind of grace that only came from years of practice. She appeared simple, with plain brown hair swept up into a bun, but the detail was in her outfit. Her skirt seemed to be made up of Peacock feathers, her eyes peacock blue, and her shirt an astonishing green. She looked tired, a few strands of hair escaping her bun, which was held in place by a peacock colored clip. She motioned for me to grab my robe and sit on the couch. I did as she told me to, and she sat down across from me.

"District 12. Coal. I'm thinking lots of black." No surprises there. District 12 was always something coal related, and since Capitol people could only think of ways to look interesting for themselves; our outfits were dismal at best. Juno continued. "A black dress, black leggings. But I want to dust the bottoms with gold and red. Gold and red always look nice." Well, this was taking a new direction. She didn't explain further, only nodding at me as she left. That wasn't much to go on.

**Karrion "Kar" Feracious' PoV**

I sat fuming as I waited for my stylist, Jupiter, to come back with my chariot outfit. How could she not laugh at my jokes? Everyone laughed at my jokes. I had even told one of my favorites, about two talking muffins. Not so much as a smile. I guess not everyone can appreciate such a fine sense of humor. She's just jealous. I would get a smile out of her before the games began, no matter how obnoxious I had to be.

I was also seething about my "prep team," as they had identified themselves. They were a bunch of guys with strange names, like Neptune, Mercury, and Bacchus.

It seemed like all Bacchus wanted to do was party. He had a small flask of something that looked like wine, and a crown of grapes. Why anyone would like to wear food is beyond me.

Mercury had these winged sandals that looked pretty cool, but wouldn't be of much use in the arena.

Jupiter came back with a long bag that zipped up over a hanger. I guessed that this was my costume. He came over to me, his purple robes trailing.

"I think you're going to like this," he said as he reached up to pull down the zipper. The fabric fell away to reveal a black shirt was dusted with gold and red glitter, or maybe it was the dust of rubies and gold. Certainly they were rich enough here. My pants were red, but the bottoms faded into coal dust. "We're going to dust your chest with coal dust," he said. I simply nodded. It was better than we usually got, and even if it wasn't, there wasn't enough time to change it now. We were wearing that for the Opening Ceremonies, whether we liked it or not.

* * *

**And with that we are done with the individual districts! I promised you guys that I would tell you the romances if we reaced 100 reviews before the training chapters, and we have! So, here are the pairs:**

**Career: Shine Yearfory Jr. (D1) and Annabelle Carpaci (D4)**

**Regular Tribute: Liviana Evangeline (D8) and Tyrell Ganfeis (D8)**

**What do you think?**


	14. Chariot Rides Part 1

**You know, I had A LOT of fun with this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Leo Dreos' PoV (M3)

Pear and I stood by our chariot, smack in the middle of the Careers. It was gray; I think to symbolize the smoke the factories produced, or the smoke from our explosives. The train ride here had been uneventful, unless you count the fact that our escort, Delissa, got drunk the first night and we didn't see her for the rest of the time until we got to the Capitol, where she emerged from her room as bright and fresh as ever. I looked down at my outfit again.

I was in a dark green shirt, which brought out my hazel eyes, which lit up with gold and silver lines. My pants were silver and tight fitting. The boys always got to be an accessory to the girl's outfits. Pear was dressed in a tight-fitting, floor-length, one-shouldered gown that was also dark green. It was sequined and sparkled in the radiance of the gold and silver strips that ran up and down it. There was a careful slit running up one side. It was one of the better outfits our district had had so far. I turned and looked up and down the line.

District 1 was dressed in jewels and glitter, per usual. District 2 was wearing white doctor's coats and holding stethoscopes. The girl looked harmless, but I felt the boy could turn just about anything into a weapon of destruction. I checked behind me. The District 4 girl was wearing a relatively simple dress, but the fabric shimmered like the bottom of a pool. She looked like a water nymph. The boy's shirt fell like a waterfall over his shoulders and also glistened. Their faces and hair had been done up to look like they had just stepped out of the ocean.

A slightly muffled voice began speaking in the City Circle, but then the speakers in our little room kicked in.

"…Come our tributes for the 8th Annual Hunger Games!" It finished. The District 1 tributes hopped into their chariot and it began to move with a jolt.

**

* * *

**

Clio Dogberry's PoV (F6)

I tried to stare at the ceiling, but my hair was in the way. I should mention that my hair was currently sticking straight up, as if an experiment had supposedly just blown up in my face. Except I wouldn't be stupid enough to make one of my experiments explode, and if I did on purpose, my hair was always clipped back when I was experimenting. At least this was all my real hair. Breck, my district partner, his hair was too short. His prep team had added extensions.

I turned my attention back to the front of the line, where the District 3 chariot was on its way out the doors and into the screaming mass of Capitol people. Next would come 4, then 5, then us. I looked behind us. District 8's outfits were interesting enough. They were made up in a patchwork style, but every 10 seconds or so, the colors would flicker into another hue, in perfect synchronization with its counter-part. I wondered what chemicals they had to combine to make that effect. By then, 5 was on the move. Breck and I stepped up into the chariot, which was smoking. He held out a hand to balance me out, and as I moved to my side, my stylist came running up.

"Here! This is something that I forget the name of, but it smokes and looks cool!" he said, handing us tongs that were holding smoking beakers. It must have been dry ice, but I didn't have time to correct him because at that moment the chariot began to move.

**

* * *

**

Eplis Johnston (F7)

My legs itched, and for good reason. My stylist had come up with the _wonderful_ idea to make my brown leggings out of thin bark. So now, not only did my legs itch, but if I took too big a step or scratched too much, they would tear. And with my luck, it would probably be right when the cameras were on me. 6 made their way into the City Circle, and then it was our turn.

The chariot suddenly jerked forwards, catching me off balance. My arms wind milled for a second or two as I tried to catch myself, but then I felt strong hands on my forearms, pulling me back up. Shancus stared at me with his unnerving red eyes for a moment, the hint of a smirk in them, before stepping back and retrieving the fake axe that he had dropped to catch me.

We were through the doors now, into the screaming, colorful mass that was the City Circle. I looked wildly from side to side, trying to take it all in. People with strangely colored hair and skin were yelling things that I couldn't distinguish in their strange Capitol accents. Then they were pointing at me. I looked up and saw the camera, the one that was focused directly on the huge tear in my leggings. The one that was projecting to the big screen at that very moment. I felt my face grow hot, and the high tech camera made sure to capture that too.

I could see the chariots in the front, the Careers, as the girls covered their mouths and giggled. I was sure they were already making up an embarrassing nickname for me. They would tease my about this in the Training Center, ask about it in the interview, and when I would die in the arena, my killer will probably make a smart remark as he drives the weapon into me. What a way to go. My first impression on the Capitol (and my potential sponsors) was a complete and utter fiasco.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Eplis! Any good nickname suggestions?**

**Does 3 PoV per chapter seem like a good number, or too many/little?**

**I'm glad to hear that my pairings recieved positive feedback! Also, I've planned out all of the chariot outfits before hand, so if I don't mention your districts, this is what they're wearing (although there will be another chariot chapter). It's kind of short, seemingly random sentences that I just jotted down as notes for myself, but I polished it up a little. It's a look at the mess of my mind!:**

**District 1:**

Female: silver silk dress. The straps are made of emeralds and the dress is sparkling emerald green at the top, then becomes gradually less as it works down to the bottom.

Male: silver silk dress shirt, black dress pants and the shirt has emerald sparkles on the collar and sleeves

**District 2:**

Female: A white doctors coat that belts just below the bust and goes down to the knees. She has a stethoscope around her neck and hair down and loose.

Male: Unbelted doctors coat with a black tank top underneath and black pants. Also has stethoscope.

**District 3:**

Female: A green dress that lights up with gold and silver lines, like a circuit board. Goes to the floor, and only one shoulder. Sequined.

Male: Matching green shirt, silver pants.

**District 4:**

Female: Knee length silk turquoise halter dress with silver accents (flowy like water). The straps are silver and the dress is a V-neck. The material shimmers like sunlight reflecting off the bottom of a pool.

Male: Silver dress shirt made of tight fitting material to show off muscles. It drapes like a waterfall over his shoulders and shimmers. Dark blue dress pants, white sailor hat

**District 5:**

Female: A very geometrical black and white dress; black with a triangular white flap (buttoned to the side with a black button). Skirt bunched up at waist, then flows out.

Male: Classic black and white tux, but the jacket has glowing white numbers and algorithms on it.

**District 6:**

Female: White lab coat- knee length. Tied like a trench-coat. Einstein-esque hair

Male: matching white lab coat. Einstein-esque hair

Both holding beakers filled with dry ice (held with tongs) and chariot is also smoking

**District 7:**

Female: Forest green dress, textured like pine needles, with pine needles in her hair and brown leggings that look like they are made of thin bark.

Male: green dress shirt with brown pants, pine needles in his hair, suspenders, fake axe

**District 8:**

Female: "patchwork" dress in different purples and blues- knee length. Changes hues every 10 seconds

Male: "patchwork" shirt in different blues that changes hues every 10 seconds, in perfect sync with dress, and black pants

**District 9:**

Female: "Pocahontas" style dress- mid thigh and high heel knee boots

Male: Indian brave with fake spear

**District 10:**

Female: Red mid-riff top with puffed sleeves, belted denim skirt with red and white checked ruffle bottom, cowgirl boots and cowgirl hat. Hair in pigtails. Holding Lasso

Male: Classic cowboy, boots with spurs, also holding a lasso.

**District 11:**

Female: Black dress decorated with tiger lilies, pink lily in her hair and holding a bouquet of stargazer lilies with a few sunflowers in the mix.

Male: Golden shirt to symbolize wheat, black pants, sunflower crown.

**District 12:**

Female: Black dress with gold/red sparkles at the bottom that fade as they move upwards, black leggings dusted with gold. Red headband with a strand of hair in her face, ruby earrings.

Male: Black shirt dusted with gold and red glitter, open at top and chest is dusted with coal dust, red pants that fade into coal dust

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chariot Rides Part 2

**Oh, I had such fun with this chapter! Eplis just can't seem to get a break, can she?**

**Everard Van Laren (M9)**

Between waving and trying to be noticed by the Capitol citizens, and possible sponsors, I sneaked a glance up at the screen. It had been showing the girl from 7 with a rather embarrassing wardrobe malfunction, but now it was showing Saida and me. This was my chance. I mustered the biggest smile I could and stood tall and proud. Saida gave me a strange glance, but she's sullen and intimidating. If I tried to pull that off, I would be laughed out of the Capitol. So I had to stick with an innocent persona for my stay in the Capitol. It's not like it was a huge stretch for me. I was probably one of the weakest people in the competition this year. But competition is too… misleading. War is more like it.

The cameras had moved on, and I had a feeling they won't be back. There were more interesting tributes to film, like the Careers. The districts that are later in line are usually the poorest, skipped over, ignored, and we usually die the first day. Cheerful.

Saida looked fierce in her chariot outfit. She was wearing a faux deer skin dress that only went to her mid-thighs. She was wearing knee high boots, and had her short hair braided with beads, to match the beads on the flapping fray on the bottom and sleeves of her dress. Her prep team hadn't been too happy with the fact that her hair was hacked so short.

Now the cameras were flashing around the chariots again, briefly, as we continued our loop around the City Circle. We had maybe a 5 second spot on the big screen, which I took full advantage of before they cut to 10.

**

* * *

**

Shancus Black (M7)

After watching Eplis flail around for half a second, I stepped forward and grabbed her forearms, dropping my fake axe on my toe. Just because it was made of rubber didn't mean that it didn't hurt. I felt the muscles in my neck tighten, holding my mouth in check. We were in front of the Capitol now, no need to make a fool of myself by screaming a round of profanities. The damage was already done, though. Eplis had ripped her leggings, all the way up the side. They were about to fall off of her left leg, which was a problem as her stylist had made her dress "just barely" too short, saying it would make her legs look longer. I picked up my axe and moved to the other side of the chariot, not sparing her another glance. I didn't want anyone to think that I was tying myself to this petite girl, with her split pants and blushing cheeks.

Ripper. That's what her nickname would be. It was something of an irony; she didn't look like she could kill anything. Such a vicious name for a sweet, innocent girl. It was perfect. I smirked, and the camera was right in my face, displaying my triumph for all of Panem.

"Ripper," I leaned over and whispered in her ear. I didn't think it was possible, but her face got even redder. A small, lone tear slid down her cheek and dripped onto her dress before she turned away.

**

* * *

**

Varsity Emavale (F2)

I felt so sorry for the District 7 girl whose leggings split right up the seam, all the way up, right before her time on the screen. I sincerely hoped that her stylist was fired; stylists are supposed to make you look great, not embarrass you in front of the country. I tried to catch her eye, as she was right across from me, but she kept her head down. I could see that her cheeks were bright red. Maybe my outfit wasn't the most original thing ever, but at least I was decently covered. I was in a white doctor's coat that was belted just below my chest to show off my curves. My hair had been sprayed with something that made it float behind me, no matter how slowly I moved. It was kind of cool, actually.

I wondered what Kal thought of it. Imagine, being heart-broken for over a year, then finding out one of your friends is in love with you the day you're shipped out to some exotic place to be prepared for your death. Oh, the irony. If I have a guardian angel, she has a wicked sense of humor.

The cameras were coming towards us again as the president stepped up to read his speech. I placed my hand on my cocked hip, and smiled seductively while glancing up from under my eyelashes. Let them make of that what they will. The mentor that I shared with Brigg, Pello Masonne, had told me be sexy, but still sweet. I think that was how she had won her games, acting provocatively. I had said that despite my slutty looks, I wasn't mean at all, I was really kind. So then she set me up with the task of being sweet and alluring at the same time. I slipped my eyes over to Brigg. He stood there, not waving, not smiling. Just standing there. He was obviously going for the dangerous and insensitive angle, and he was playing it up for all it was worth. We were an odd pair, we tributes from District 2. Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

**Okay, I think we all agree that Shancus is a (insert word of your choice here). He made Eplis cry! On the plus side, I have a nickname for her now!**


	16. Training Day 1, Morning

**I had fun with this! Tell me if I totally botched your character, I think some of them were a little OOC

* * *

**

**Shine Yearfory Jr. (M1)**

We were some of the first ones in the Training Center. On one side of the room, weapons training. Bows and arrows, swords, maces, spears, almost every weapon you could think of lined the wall, targets and dummies opposite them. On the other side, the knowledge based training. How to build a fire, poisonous plants and bugs, stuff like that. The trainers stood expectantly at their stations, waiting to begin. It was easy to tell who had the more popular stations. The trainer at the knot station seemed resigned, deflated, while across from him, the knives trainer had four knives ready, two in each hand, ready to go.

The pair from 6 was there, as were the pairs from 2 and 8. As the minutes until 10:00 ticked away, more arrived. 5, 11, 3, 12, 9, 7, 10. I took note of each person as they entered the room. I saw where they looked first, how they stood. If they glanced towards the spears and their expression relaxed, it was a safe bet they were good with spears. If their shoulders were hunched, they were nervous and self-conscious. I stood with my head held high, shoulders back, looking at everything, never letting my eyes linger at one particular station, so anyone who was paying attention wouldn't know what I was good at.

At 10, a tall, thin, but strong woman stepped up and opened her mouth to speak when the door banged open and the pair from 4 stepped into view. The woman seemed a little annoyed, but I wasn't paying any attention to her anymore. My gaze was fully focused on the creature that had walked through. She was easily one of the most stunning girls I had ever seen. Her wavy red hair fell down the middle of her back, framing her pale face and beautiful blue eyes, like the sea.

With no small effort, I tore my eyes away from her and stared at the woman talking, but I couldn't focus. Something about trainers being there to help us to our full potential. Whatever.

We broke off to go to our first stations. I found myself standing next to District 4 at the knives station, even though I had positioned my feet to go to the swords. As I glanced over the rows of blades, I noticed the goddess staring at me.

"Hey," I managed to get out.

**

* * *

**

Annabelle Carpaci (F4)

I moved towards the knives station, my best weapon. The guy from District 1 followed me there. _What is his problem?_ I wondered. I watched him carefully as he looked over the knife blades. He was obviously out of his element here. He looked up at me and noticed my watchful face.

"Hey." His voice sounded slightly strangled, as if speaking was an effort.

"Annabelle Carpaci, District 4," I said, sticking out my hand.

"Shine Yearfory Jr., the male tribute from District 1," he said after a short pause, during which he was staring at my arm like he didn't know what to do with it.

"Well, I sure didn't think you were the female tribute," I said with a smile. I was joking with him, of course, but his face flushed a deep scarlet and he turned back to the knives. He quickly picked one up and tossed it at the nearest dummy. The trainer rushed over.

"No no no! Not like that!" He yelled. "You're holding it all wrong!" Smirking, I plucked the nearest knife from its foam niche and turned, releasing it towards the nearest dummy. It sank into the thigh.

"Dangit. It's been a while," I muttered. Usually I hit a more deadly mark than that. The head, or neck, or heart, or even stomach. It'd been a week since I'd last trained; usually I didn't let myself rest for that long. I practiced over and over. The rotation of my arm, then pivoting on my foot, then twisting my hips, all designed to help me aim straighter. It was hard work. I was drenched in sweat by the time lunch came around.

**

* * *

**

Liviana Evangeline (F8)

The carrot whizzed past my ear, its moist skin just clipping my earlobe.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at the carrot thrower, Lali, as the guy behind me, her district partner, rubbed the pressure point on his neck that the carrot just so happened to hit.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past minute with no response!" she said with an incredulous expression and tone.

"Daydreaming are we?" Basil chimed in. We were the only 3 16 year old girls, with the exception of District 2, so it was natural that when we walked in we banded together in an unspoken alliance.

I opened my mouth to answer when the apple hit me in the square in the back of the head. Rubbing the growing lump, I turned to see the boy from 10 extremely interested in his food, and in not catching my eye. I picked up a handful of corn kernels and giggled as they showered him, falling in his hair and shirt. He glared at me with a "what was that for?" face before grabbing a glob of mashed potatoes and launching them at me. I ducked, and so did Basil and Lali, so they hit the girl from 1 in the face, who was sitting behind us. Shocked, she slowly wiped the creamy starch from her eyes before standing up with her tray, walking over to Banter, and dumping her entire tray over his head. She was walking away in the stunned silence, obviously pleased with herself, when the girl from 10, Charlotte, walked up to her and dumped her bowl of salad, dressing and all, on Ronit's head.

"FOOD FIGHT!" she yelled before the cafeteria dissolved into chaos. We managed to get under the table, using our trays as shields and launching whatever we could. The cafeteria was a mass of indignant shrieks, triumphant laughs, and flying food. I blocked a flying pear with my dark green plastic tray before grabbing it and throwing it back, nailing the District 5 boy in the stomach. In a way, it was kind of like training, but much more fun. Protect yourself, hit others, use whatever resources you have. It was combat.

"So, what were you staring at?" Lali asked as we took cover behind a tipped over table.

"You're asking this now? Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does." She's the one who started this whole thing! I told her as much. "I know, I know. Now, spill!"

"Alright." I sighed. "I was looking at Tyrell." They giggled.

"Ooh, your district partner? Scandelous!" Basil whispered.

"Stop, STOP, STOOOOP!" A frenzied Gamemaker hurried into the room. He got a cucumber in the nose for his trouble. "Animals, all of you!" Ouch, that hurt. Of course, it probably hurt him more, as it caused everyone in the room to throw whatever they had in their hands at the moment at him. He ran out and a line of Peacekeepers walked in stiffly, carrying clear plastic shields in front of them so they didn't get their nice white uniforms dirty. Everyone stopped throwing things and dropped what they had. We would all probably get reduced training scores for this, but who cares? It was probably the last bit of fun we would ever have.

* * *

**I think that everyone should write a food fight scene at least once. Seriously. It's super fun! Part 2 of Day 1 is still to come, so stay tuned!**


	17. Training Day 1, Afternoon

**And here's the afternoon of the first day of training!**

**

* * *

**

Charlotte Perry's PoV (F10)

I still couldn't believe that I had dumped a bowl of food on the District 1 girl's head. Heck, I couldn't believe that I had dumped a bowl of food on _anyone's_ head. We had ended lunch early so that the Avoxes could clean up the cafeteria, but I was fine with that. More time to train, and I needed as much time as I could get.

I had spent the morning at the survival stations. So far, I had learned how to start a fire with flint, but not with anything else. I just had to pray that I grabbed a pack with flint in it, although a lighter would be better. I spent a little time at the edible plants and berries station. That always came in handy. More than once, a tribute had perished because they ate something they shouldn't have.

I looked over at Banter. He was with the District 7 boy; they were both handling axes with ease. I crossed the spacious room to the swords, thinking of my father. He was teaching me some sword skills and techniques when he went off to war. I carefully lifted one and experimentally swished it through the air, testing it. It glinted in a smooth silver arc under the florescent lights. It was a little heavier than I was used to. I tried a smaller one next to it. There, that was better. I lunged to my left and sunk the tip into the thigh of the nearest dummy. Training dummy, I mean. Anyone who stood close to me when I had a sword was a dummy.

_The thigh is where you strike to slow them down, but not kill them,_ said my father's voice in my head. He talked to me sometimes. Slow them down, but not kill. Never kill.

**

* * *

**

Aric Lankis' PoV

Even though knives were one of my better weapons, and I could still use some practice, I stayed away from the knife station. The Careers had staked it out that morning, and since then, there was always someone from their pack nearby. The targets and dummies were pock-marked from the various blows, stuffing spilling out of the narrow slices. I turned back to the task at hand. I was standing at the knot station. I was already okay with snares, but now I was getting better. I could set a snare to catch a small animal, like a rabbit or squirrel. Now I was learning a more complicated, bigger version for larger game. _Through the loop, back around, under, over_, I muttered under my breath. I nudged the thick rope through the small loop my fingers were holding open and tugged it through. I held it up to the knots specialist.

"Good?" He held up a finger as if to say, just a moment. He was showing Cali a knot called a clove-hitch. Her eyebrows were knitted in concentration, her honey colored hair falling into her face. The specialist shifted to my side of the table. He delicately took it in his hands, as if it were a fine piece of china and not a knotted rope.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You see here? You went around clockwise, not counterclockwise like I told you." How he could tell that from a cursory examination, I had no idea. Years of practice, I guess. "It would have worked perfectly though, if not for that small error." He moved back to Cali, who was proudly displaying a completed clove-hitch on the slender metal pole he provided for her. He gave it a sharp tug and nodded. Her smile grew wider, and she asked him to show her another. As they bent over the rope, I moved away to the edible bug station. Maybe I could get a clue about the arena from the types of bugs there.

**

* * *

**

Pear Feleen's PoV (F3)

It was coming closer to the end of Training Day 1, and I had already done all of the non-weapon based stations. I shyly moved up to the head of the training center. She was having an in-depth conversation with one of the Game makers, but I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Ex-excuse me?" I asked. "I've done all of the non-weapon stations, and I-I was wondering if you could tell me if there are any other stations?" I stammered. She raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it stands to reason that people would come here knowing what to do, and do it all the first day. So, there has to be something to do on the second day, right?" I said with more power. She motioned me over to the side and whispered quickly into my ear.

"You're a smart girl. District 3, is it?" I nodded. "The first one to ask if there are any hidden stations. There are another 2 rooms that we open on the second day of training. One has a pool, for learning how to swim. The other has a track, for running and increasing stamina. We wait until day two to make sure that tributes spend at least a little time with the other stations. Now, my question for you is, which room would you like to go to?" I didn't even have to think about it.

"Could I go to the track room?" She nodded. She checked around the rest of the room before ushering me through a door that I hadn't noticed before. The brown oval with its white chalk lines sat before me. I turned to thank the woman, but she was already gone. There was a small table in the corner for the Game makers to observe tributes, but no one was there now. Why would there be? Most of the tributes, 23 of them in fact, were in the main room. Technically, I wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow. I stepped on to the track. One foot in front of the other. Faster now. I loved to run. It would be one of my main strategies in the games. _Those who run away never win the Games_, reminded my practical side, but I shut it out and kept running until the woman came back and told me it was time to go.

* * *

**I think I got Charlotte a little better this time, so I'm getting better at this!**

**We have some smart tributes this year! First Liv with the showers, and now Pear with the secret training rooms! Do you think they're smart enough to win? The days until the games are slowly ticking away...**

**Any guesses as to what the arena is? Anyone who guesses right gets 15 SP, so you'll want to try!**


	18. Training Day 2

**I have returned from the evils of *gasp* Writer's Block! I would have updated sooner today, but the power went out, then the internet wasn't working.**

**Wow, it's been a month since I updated! Geez, I felt really guilty the whole time.**

**Oh, and before the AN, this chapter was exactly 1000 words long! I read that if it's not at least 1000 words long, it's not worth it, so I'm gonna try to keep to that now!**

**Has anyone read the Sisters Grimm series by Micheal Buckley? It's so good! I'm rediscovering it! Puckabrina, forever! I'm just gonna stop now.**

**

* * *

**

Tallon Cavery's PoV (M4)

Annabelle and I were the last ones to training the day before, so we made sure to get there early for the second day of training. Really, it was her fault that we were late. She insisted that her hair wasn't perfect, and that it had to be perfect before she could show her face downstairs. And something about being "fashionably late," but I think that was a joke. I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway, we showed up ten minutes early on day 2, but barely anyone was there. A few Game Makers ambled around, chatting, and the trainers were finishing setting up their stations. A door that I hadn't noticed the previous day stood open. I tried to move so I could see through it, but someone blocked my line of vision. I looked up into the face of the woman who was in charge of the training center, Hilda. Her thin lips were a hard line, but I could see the edges of a smile creeping in.

"You'll have to wait for everyone else to arrive before I tell you what's in there," she said. Impatiently, I stepped back and crossed my arms. Other districts began to file in, one by one. In the next ten minutes everyone arrived, on time. Hilda started her speech at 10 o'clock sharp, just as she had before; only today no one interrupted her. I listened as she explained what was through the door. There were "secret" training rooms: a track and a pool. We would still be able to use the regular training stations. She explained all of this before releasing us. My first impulse was to run for the pool; it would feel so nice to be back in the water again, but I knew that I was already a good swimmer, and that I should practice something I wasn't so good at. _My stamina could use a little work_ I thought as I headed for the white chalked running track.

**Breck Thorad's PoV (M6)**

At lunch, we were guarded by Peacekeepers. I guess they were trying to prevent another food fight. "Fun suckers," I grumbled under my breath.

"'Fun sucker' isn't a word, you know," I heard Clio say next to me. She had made it very clear that she intended to rely on herself and no one else, so I wasn't quite sure why she was still sticking around me. I think she felt just as alone here as I did, but it was hard to tell with her. She was so emotionless, all the time. It was kind of freaky. Was she scared? Confident? I would probably never know. I picked up a fork and speared my mashed potatoes, but didn't manage to pick anything up. I decided to listen in on the quiet conversations around me. The trio of 16 year old girls sat behind me, giggling at something one of them said. On the first day, they had become friends and had hardly separated since. There was a Peacekeeper standing close to them. Someone must have reviewed security tapes from yesterday and discovered that they were the instigators.

"You have 10 minutes to finish your lunch." A cold, robotic voice sounded from the speakers. That was another thing they had done to cut down on the risk of food fights. They had lessened the amount of time we had to eat from 1 hour to half an hour.

"Fun suckers," I muttered again, stabbing my potatoes more forcefully and ignoring the mildly annoyed glare from Clio.

**Lali Winters' PoV (F11)**

_Oh. My. Gosh. Why, why, why did I think that now I would be able to shoot with bow and arrow? I should have stuck to knives and spears, I really should have. I was never good at bows and arrows._

I was aware of the hard training room floor under my body. It felt like someone had put one of the blue mats under my head, like a cushion.

"Lali?" Basil's voice sounded far away and drawn out. "Lali, wake up!" It more urgent now, with a hint of hysteria, and I felt my body being shaken. I opened my eyes to find Liv and Basil standing over me, looking worried, but it was like they were swaying and kind of fuzzy. I tried to get my eyes to focus, and then there was two of each. Where was I, anyway? I tried to form the question on my lips, but all that came out was garbled mumbling. I blinked again, and noticed that there were other people standing over me. Some of them were looking nervously over their shoulders. I tried to prop myself up on my elbows to see what they were looking at, but was pushed back down by strong, firm hands. I looked up and saw Hilda.

"She needs to be moved to the infirmary. So does Tallon. Put them both on stretchers, but do not let them see each other," she said to someone behind her. "What happened to Tallon?" I wanted to scream. That must have been why there were people around me, so that I couldn't see him.

I was carried through the halls on a stretcher, with Liv and Basil on either side, looking anxious. I was brought into a small, sterile, white room that smelled strange, like every surface had been scrubbed lemony fresh. _Why are hospitals always white? You'd think that if someone started bleeding, it would show up on everything, and isn't blood really hard to get out? Plus, white feels cheery. Hospitals are never cheery. Blood wouldn't show up as well on black sheets._ I had a feeling that my random thoughts had something to do with the medicine they started pumping into me as soon as I arrived. I tried to ask a question again, but Basil and Liv started to swirl into one person, who changed into Hilda, who morphed into Tallon before everything went black.

* * *

**Muaha ha, I'm so evil! I love spur of the moment inspiration, don't you? You probably won't find out what actually happened until the interviews, which won't be for at least another chapter.**


	19. Training Scores

**Sorry for the really short chapter, but it is only the Training scores, and I felt like I only needed one point of view. Everyone's training scores are below.**

**

* * *

**

Calico Evans' PoV

We all sat on the couch in the TV room to watch the training scores. They were being broadcast to all of Panem that night. It was very important because sponsors usually gave money to tributes with higher scores. Any opportunity to get a sponsor is a good one.

"So, how do y'all think you did?" Amaya Muldoon, our escort, asked. I rolled my eyes and Aric quieted her with a wave of his hand.

"Shush, it's starting," he said as the Capitol seal appeared on the screen. A picture of each of us appeared on the screen, starting with the District 1 girl, with our district number and our name above it and our training score below. They must have taken the picture when we were standing up on stage for the reaping, because I didn't remember anyone specifically taking my picture. The Careers were in the usual 8-10 area, with the boy from 2 scoring an 11. Tallon's picture had a "N/A" below it.

"What does that mean?" I said to no one in particular. Aric answered without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I think 'N slash A' means 'not applicable' or something. I don't think he was healthy enough to go to the private session with the Game makers yet." Then District 5 was up on the screen. My picture came up first. It was an awful picture of me, and confirmed my suspicions that the picture was taken during the reapings; I was wearing my patched dress and butterfly hair clip. I slid my eyes down to the small, black number below the picture.

3. I got a 3.

I wasn't surprised. All I did was go in there and tie some knots. I couldn't have expected anything better, but it still stung. The number blurred from the tears in my eyes. Furiously, I blinked them back. I couldn't cry! It was only a number for Pete's sake! Aric's picture came up next, he got a 6. I wondered what he did to earn that. Everyone else had scores that ranged from 4-6, but the only other person who got a 3 was the boy from 9, Ever. His district partner scored herself a 5. The District 7 boy managed to get an 8, which surprised me. He wasn't much older than me, but he was a lot bigger and stronger. The girl from 11 also had a "N/A" under her picture. She was probably detained at the hospital from going into shock, or something. The last picture faded from the screen and the seal replaced it, with the anthem playing in the background.

"Well, not that this hasn't been fun, but I'm off to bed," Aric said, standing up and stretching his arms over his head before walking off to his room. Aric had been distant since he volunteered. I don't know why he did. He didn't act like someone who trained, a Career. He hadn't made any effort to join the Career pack. It was a mystery.

I still couldn't believe I had gotten a 3. I mean, I wasn't expecting a super high score, but still. I had felt like I deserved better than a 3. Wait a minute. I could use this to my advantage. No one would expect the little 12 year old girl who scored a 3 to be a threat to them. They would focus on the stronger opponents. I could just stay out of the way and let everyone forget about me. Hike to the edge of the arena; avoid anyone who might challenge me. Be as unnoticeable as possible. _It could work, I might actually win this_ I thought as I crawled under the covers and sank into sleep.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Here are the training scores. I tried my best to give them each a fair training score based on their abilities and skill level compared to other tributes. The number in parentheses is the age of the tribute, and the number with the dash at the end is the training score:**

District 1:

Female: Ronit "Ronnie" Harrison (14) -8

Male: Shine Yearfory Jr. (18) -9

District 2:

Female: Varsity Emavale (16) -9

Male: Brigg Roland (18) -11

District 3:

Female: Pear Feleen (15) -6

Male: Leo Dreos (16) -4

District 4:

Female: Annabelle Carpaci (15) -8

Male: Tallon Cavery (12) N/A

District 5:

Female: Calico "Cali" Evans (12) -3

Male: Aric Lankis (18) -6

District 6:

Female: Clio Dogberry (17) -4

Male: Breck Thorad (15) -6

District 7:

Female: Eplis Johnston (17) -5

Male: Shancus Black (12) -8

District 8:

Female: Liviana Evengline (16) -4

Male: Tyrell Ganfeis(GAN-faze) (15) -5

District 9:

Female: Saida Atalanta (17) -5

Male: Everard "Ever" Van Laren (13) -3

District 10:

Female: Charlotte Perry (14) -4

Male: Banter Cross (17) -7

District 11:

Female: Lali Winters (16) N/A

Male: Pinnacle "Mount Jackson" Jackson -5

District 12:

Female: Basil Knight (16) -4

Male: Karrion "Kar" Feracious (15) -4


	20. Saved by the Buzzer

**Ronit Harrison's PoV (F1)**

I looked down at my interview dress. The cool, silvery material draped over my left shoulder and flowed down from there, like moonlight, stopping only to be loosely gathered around my waist. It was as if someone had taken the silver we produced for the Capitol, melted it, then shaped it into this free-moving dress that moved like fabric but felt like silver. It was a strange feeling. For a normal 14 year old girl, this dress would be too revealing, with its low front and back, off the shoulder look, but this was the Hunger Games, after all. The District 12 boy walked up to me and looked up and down.

"Nice dress," he said, raising an eyebrow. He was dressed simply, in ripped jeans and a shirt the color of coal. I put my hand on my cocked hip as I responded.

"Well, you have to get sponsors anyway you can," I said. He smiled at that before replying.

"Hmm, kinky," he said before turning on his heel and walking away. My mouth fell open, and I clenched my fist, ready to sock him, but he was already gone. Beside me, I heard Shine snicker. I rounded on him, and the snickering immediately ceased as he tried, and failed, to put a serious expression on his face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. As the District 1 girl, I was up first for the interviews, and my current mood wouldn't portray an innocent, kind, 14 year old girl from District 1 very well. I opened my eyes and a smile sprang to my face.

"Creepy, the way you can do that and make it look so real," Shine said. I rolled my eyes at him before taking my seat. The interviewer, Minerva Airian, stood up and began to welcome the crowd. It was Minerva's first year. Her predecessor had been the interviewer from the start, until he mysteriously died last year, and Minerva (as President Airian's daughter) had stepped in to take his place.

"Hello, and welcome to the interviews of the tributes for the 8th annual Hunger Games! I'm your host, Minerva Airian. Tonight, we will be meeting each of the tributes. Their strategies-" at that I suppressed a snort. Did she honestly think that we would just _tell_ her our strategies? "…their life at home, and lots of other fun stuff! So, let's get started with the District 1 female, Ronit Harrison!" I grimaced as she mispronounced my name, but smiled and walked up there.

"Hi, Ronit!"

"Hello, Minerva! You can totally call me Ronnie, by the way," I said, ever the charming guest. Hopefully that would prevent any further butchering of my name.

"Ronnie it is then!" She laughed, looking down at her note card. "So tell us, how were you _really_ feeling when you heard your name called at the District 1 reaping?"

"Well, I wasn't worried. I mean, I'll be coming home for all the boys after me," I said with a wink at the camera and a toss of my hair. Minerva giggled again.

"Of course! Any boy in particular, perhaps?" she asked mischievously.

"Perhaps," I said, and we giggled together. "I'll let them figure out who I date when I return."

"Well, how about that 8 in training?" she asked. "You must have done something incredible to earn that!"

"Oh, yes. It was fantastic," I said, my smile stretching just a little bit tighter. She sounded rather surprised that I had achieved such a score.

"I'm tired of waiting, give us the dirt!" _What dirt?_ I let a mildly confused expression knit my eyebrows.

"Dirt on what? There's a lot going on, you know," I said mysteriously.

"On Tallon and Lali, of course! Why didn't they have training scores? We'd all like to know," she said, gesturing towards the audience, many of whom nodded enthusiastically. I sighed, and paused for dramatic effect before telling what happened.

"It was like this: Tallon was minding his own business after coming back from the running track, when Lali went over to the bows and arrows, picked one up, knocked the arrow, and pulled the string back. Someone, I didn't see who, bumped into her right as she was releasing the arrow, messing up her aim. It hit Tallon in the leg, and then they both fainted at, like, the exact same time. They were both taken to the infirmary, and weren't deemed healthy in time to go to their private sessions. That's all there is to it." I shrugged. The buzzer sounded, and I was waved back to my seat.

**Tyrell Ganfeis' PoV (M8)**

"Hello there, Tyrell! Welcome to the Capitol!" Geez, this woman giggled a lot. Still, I was polite, but relaxed, leaning back in my chair.

"Well, it's nice to be here." _Not._ "Everything is so beautiful." _No._ "I just hope I survive to see it next year." I gave a short, bitter laugh. If I did survive, the Capitol was one of the last things I'd like to see. In fact, I'd be happy if I never had to see it again.

"How about that district partner of yours, eh?" asked Minerva, changing the subject and referring to Liviana. "Isn't she just the sweetest? And pretty too!" Where was she going with this? Liv had played the "humble" angle for her interview, which suited her extremely well.

"Yeah, Liv's really nice," I said with a quick glance back at her. Her cheeks were a delicate shade of pink.

"What's your relationship like?" Relationship? What relationship? Did she think that Liv and I were _dating?_ I looked back at Liv again. Her cheeks were now a darker rose color; she was just as embarrassed about the situation as I was.

"We get along as well as two people about to be forced into a situation where we might have to kill each other can be expected to get along," I managed to get out. _Did that even make sense?_ My mind was still reeling. Where would they be getting the impression that Liv and I are together? Minerva was saying something, but I couldn't understand her. "I'm sorry, could you please repeat the question?"

"I said, what was life at home like for you before you came to the Capitol?"

From one hard question to the next. The first thing my mind went to was Randilynn. She would be 20 years old today, had she survived the whipping that ended her life. Unthinkingly, I rubbed my chain link necklace.

"Tyrell?" Minerva's softened voice gently brought me back. I didn't get a chance to answer, because at that moment the buzzer rang and I had to go back to my seat. Saved by the buzzer.

* * *

**Oh Tyrell, you have no idea.**

**Sorry about the long wait, I was busy with the play, then I was sick, blah blah blah, but I'm on break now, so it's better! I hope to get another chapter up before Christmas, and reviews would help me do that *hint hint*!**

**Remember to rack up those sponsor points! The person with the most SP currently has 66 points, so some of you have a lot to catch up on!**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	21. Interviews, Part 2

**Yay, I'm back! And a new chapter for you!**

**

* * *

**

Saida Atalanta (F9)

"So, Saida, tell us a little bit about your life at home." Minerva's voice rang out across the crowd. _I don't think the Capitol wants to hear about my rebellious life._ I rolled my eyes. She was pathetic, a novice, but you had to give her a little credit for keeping up this façade through the 16 tributes before me. I started to make up a lie to feed her, but something made me stop. Something made me tell the truth.

"I live in District 9. I don't have any siblings, or friends. And my father was murdered when I was 14, 3 years ago." There was an intake of breath from the audience, but I was on a roll. "No one believes me when I say that, but it's true. He borrowed money so he could feed us, but when he couldn't pay it back, he was murdered. That's why my hair is black and short. My mother doesn't know what to do with me. But when I win, we will always have enough money to feed ourselves. That's why I'm going to win, and nothing is going to stop me. Nothing!" I was shouting now. Nothing would stop me. It would be impossible. Minerva had no idea what to do; she was pressed against the back of her chair, as if she was trying to get as far away from me as possible without actually getting up. She timidly waited for me to finish my rant and sit down. Quietly, I took my seat. I toyed with the idea of putting on a big, bright smile, just to unnerve everyone a little more. The insane ones always got at least one sponsor.

The rest of the interview proceeded as normal, with Minerva tiptoeing around the questions about my life. And the ones about my strategy in the arena. And the ones about what I would do if I won. She complemented my interview outfit, which I absolutely despised, but I just smiled.

A big, bright, deranged smile.

**Banter Cross (M10)**

"Banter, does the 'x' under your eye signify something special?" Minerva was doing her best to keep things interesting, but filling 24 3 minute interviews without using the same questions over and over was difficult, and it was taking a toll on her. I had known she would ask this, and prepared.

"I'm not really sure why it's there. Maybe my stylist doesn't have faith in me and is presenting me as a target?" I guessed with a smile. The camera cut to a shot of my stylist, who was slowly sinking lower in his seat. "Or maybe it's just the Roman numeral for 10, my home district." Our textbooks in school had Roman numerals for the chapters. Gratefully, the stylist bobbed his head up and down, as if to say _"Yes, yes! That's totally what I was doing!"_, although I doubted he even knew what Roman numerals were.

"Hmm, that's very interesting," Minerva said, as if she was expecting a more outlandish response. Something juicy, like something I'd done myself in memory of something. She looked down at her note cards. "It says here that you have 3 older brothers at home. I'm sure they're rooting for you!"

"They better be, 'cause if they aren't, I'm gonna whup their behinds when I get back," I joked. I looked straight into the camera. "You hear that guys? There better be banners with my face on them all over the district by the time I get there!" The entire audience was laughing, and even a few tributes behind me were biting back smiles. I saw Minerva relax a little.

"A strong, handsome boy like you must have the girls falling over themselves at home. Is there anyone special?"

"Well, thank you for the compliment, but I'm pretty sure no one's after me."

"No one? Are you sure? Is there anyone you _wish_ was falling for you?"

"No ma'am." I shook my head to reinforce the point. Minerva opened her mouth to continue poking into my life, but at that moment the buzzer rang and I returned to my seat.

**Basil Knight (F12)**

Pinnacle Jackson, the male tribute from 11, was doing his interview, but I hardly paid attention.

_Should I? He'll kill me for sure,_ thought the part of me that was already in survival mode. _He'll kill me anyway if he gets the chance, just stay away from him,_ argued my risk-taking side. I glanced at the audience, then slipped over to the empty seat that Pinnacle had once occupied, next to Lali. I reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up and provided a small smile, but I could tell she was nervous about how her interview went.

_I have to. She's my friend._

I had only known her for a few short days, but I already felt I had to protect her, to defend her. I slid back into my seat to wait for my turn. I didn't have to wait long. With only a moment's hesitation, I strode up to the chair and sat down.

"Welcome, Basil," said Minerva with a toss of her hair.

"Hi Minerva." A pause. "Do you mind if I say something before we start?"

"No, of course not! Go for it!" I took a breath and sat up straighter.

"Earlier, Ronit said that someone pushed Lali, but she didn't see who." I saw everyone straighten up a little. They wanted to hear this. "I did. I was there with Lali." Another deep breath. "Shancus Black pushed Lali Winters." The crowd gasped. I peeked at Shancus out of the corner of my eye. His face was a dark red and he was mouthing something. I couldn't lip-read, but the meaning was clear. _You are dead. I will kill you._

Fantastic.

* * *

**Next chapter: Brigg Roland (M2), Pinnacle Jackson (M11), and Kar Feracious (M12)! That's right, when the Games begin, we'll have heard from every tribute twice!**

**Every once in a while (whenever I remember), I'll do a "Question of the Chapter". I'm going to do two this time around. There are no right/wrong answers, and you get 1 SP just for answering! (Trust me, you'll need it- the prices of sponsor gifts will rise as the Games go on, and I've planned for them to last a while!)**

**Question of the Chapter 1: What did you think of Minerva?**

**Question of the Chapter 2: Do you think Basil did the right thing by telling everyone who pushed Lali?**


	22. Calm Before the Storm

**Karrion Feracious' PoV (M12)**

I woke up. I took a shower. I looked out the window, over the city. I went downstairs to eat breakfast, but I could barely eat anything. I had been fighting back the fear, pushing it down, but today, the day of the games, I couldn't compete anymore. Fear had taken over my mind and body, turning me into a robot. People spoke to me, but I didn't remember what they said or how I replied. I could tell Basil was scared too. She even missed my jokes. She didn't actually _say_ that she missed them, but I can tell things like that.

After breakfast, my stylist came to get me ready for the games. I let them do whatever they wanted without complaint. Luckily, they didn't think to take advantage of that and do something drastic. I looked down at my outfit for the games. It was a dark green sweatshirt and dark jeans, with a brown t-shirt underneath. A brown raincoat went over the top and sturdy black boots completed the look. That probably meant rain in the arena. Fantastic. I only had time for one joke, and maybe it would help me get back to being myself.

"Know what's worse than raining buckets? Hailing taxis." Jupiter snorted and went back to fixing my hair. There wasn't really anything you could do with it, it was so short, but he was spiking it up in the front.

**Pinnacle Jackson's PoV (M11)**

My stylist led me to the waiting hovercraft on the roof. One hand on the ladder and I was frozen there, unable to move while I was lifted into the air. My eyes would have widened at the sight of the needle, if they could move. I barely had time to react before I unfroze and collapsed on the floor. The ladder went back down to pick up my stylist. He smiled smugly at me, seeing me on the floor. The ladder didn't freeze him at all.

I crawled over to a chair and sat down tiredly. It wasn't even that early and here I was with practically no energy. Someone handed me a juice box and I downed it in record time. The sugar would help me for a little bit. I drank some water from the mini-fridge. Who knew when the next time I would get water would be? With my luck, the arena would be a desert.

I sipped the water and watched the ground speed by below the hovercraft. A slight, gradual turn to the left, a quick correction to put us back on course. Either the pilot was falling asleep, or he was new. The latter was the more likely of the two.

I leaned back and tried to imagine the arena. I put the worst things I could imagine in it. Maybe, if I made the scariest arena ever, the real thing wouldn't seem as bad by comparison. I'd be relieved that it wasn't as horrifying as I'd pictured. The windows blacked out as we drew closer to the arena, but I was off in my terrifying dream world.

**Brigg Roland's PoV**

I clambered out of the hovercraft with my stylist timidly following behind me. I think he was still afraid of me. Why, I had no idea. It must have had something to do with being 7'2", with huge arms and legs.

We walked down the long, dimly lit hallway. I was sure that my eyes looked even yellower than usual under the harsh fluorescent lights. We walked to my designated room and I stepped on the metal plate when the announcement came that we would be lifted into the arena in 2 minutes.

My stylist sits in the corner, already sketching for the next games. Already forgetting about me. I'm just another tribute, an actor on one of their ridiculous soap operas. The metallic voice from the speaker on the wall announced that we had 30 seconds and we should step on our plates now. I was already there, so I ignored it. I noticed that my plate was larger than the standard 2 foot wide circle. They'd had to compensate for my size so that I would fit up the tube. Speaking of which, it slid out of the ceiling noiselessly and landed around my circle. And then I rose into the arena.

* * *

**So, short chapter. The next one is really short too. Hopefully I'll get it up by the end of the day, but I don't know. Not much to say here.**


	23. 60 Seconds

60

59

Ronit figured out what weapon she was going after in the Cornucopia.

58

57

Shine made sure he knew where Annabelle was so he could protect her.

56

55

Varsity thought about Kal.

54

53

Brigg realized that he wasn't anyone's fault.

52

51

Pear saw a set of bows and arrows.

50

49

Leo got ready to run for it.

48

47

Annabelle went over her strategy one last time.

46

45

Tallon shifted his leg, wondering if he could use the cast as a weapon.

44

43

42

Calico edged a little closer to the forest, still on her plate.

41

40

Aric thought about his parents.

39

38

Clio analyzed her surroundings

37

36

Breck watched everyone else's reactions.

35

34

Eplis aimed her feet toward the forest.

33

32

Shancus decided who he would kill first.

31

30

Liviana hoped she would be able to escape with her friends.

29

28

Tyrell scanned the pile at the cornucopia for useful supplies.

27

26

Saida thought about her father.

25

24

Everard wondered if he was even going to make it past the bloodbath.

23

22

Charlotte remembered her father's words.

21

20

Banter felt like a huge weight was on his chest.

19

18

Lali hoped that she still had sponsors after the incident with Tallon and Shancus.

17

16

Pinnacle thought about his family back home, watching.

15

14

Basil worried that Shancus would kill her immediately.

13

12

11

Karrion was just worried.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The gong rang out across the arena, and the games began.

* * *

**Now we can start killing people!**

**Er...I mean, now we can begin investigating the effects of warfare and violence on children.**

**Ah, who am I kidding? NOW WE CAN START KILLING PEOPLE!**

**Seriously though, it was really hard for me to pick the bloodbath characters. I had to be careful I didn't kill off too many boys (because I feel like I don't write them as well), or wreck an alliance, or break up a romance. I didn't want to kill off any of them, really. I picked them early in the story, when I had all the tributes in, based on their skills. And then I wrote some of them, or I came up with a storyline, or I just got attached because they were fun to write, and then I had to switch them out with someone else. For example, I was originally going to kill off Shancus Black in the bloodbath. Then I actually wrote him, and look at him now. The villan of the story!**

**What I'm really trying to say is, please don't hurt me if your character dies.**

**Now that that's out of the way, on to the games! 8D**

**I hope you've been racking up SP, you're going to need them. ;)**


	24. Bloodbath

There was perhaps a split second of pure silence and stillness after the gong rang, and then they were off. Some ran into the forest, others towards the golden horn, glinting even in the absence of the sun. The sky was overcast, and it was drizzling just a bit.

**Varsity Emavale (F2)**

I was the first one to reach the Cornucopia, with Ronit right behind me. I was one of the lucky few positioned directly in front of the horn's opening, so I didn't have to run around it. Tallon was hindered by his leg, Brigg's monstrous size was working against him, and Shine was preoccupied with making sure Annabelle was safe. It was so obvious he had a thing for her.

I grabbed a backpack and shoved a set of knives in it without stopping to see what else was inside. I pulled a short dagger from the pile and pivoted to defend myself from any on-coming challengers. Ronit was busy securing useful supplies for the Career pack. I didn't completely trust her, but the Career pack had formed and unless I wanted to be on my own, I had to deal.

My eyes swept the field. Shancus throttled Tallon from behind, and Tallon crumpled to the ground. Shancus didn't even have a weapon, and he already had the first kill. This kid was definitely lethal, no question about it.

With my back to the golden horn, I edged around the side towards the back, pointing my dagger at anyone who glanced at me. When I got to the back, I shoved the dagger in my belt and started to climb. The grooves in the cool metal weren't much, but they were barely enough to be able to grip and push myself up. I quickly reached the top and pulled my dagger out again, surveying the scene below me.

The little blonde girl from District 5 was running away from the cornucopia, towards the forest. She was at the fringe of the clearing when the boy from 6, Breck, made a desperate throw from a ways behind her with his throwing knives. It sank into the middle of her back and the force caused her to fall forward. Or maybe that was because of the fact that she wasn't alive anymore.

He continued to run for the forest, and he would have made it too, if Eplis, the tiny girl from 7, hadn't gotten hold of an axe. I winced as it made contact with his neck. I turned my gaze to Eplis. Her face was white and she had her hands over her mouth in a gesture of shock. She was so busy staring at what she had just done that she didn't notice Shine sneaking up behind her with his sword until it was too late.

I was so busy watching the battlefield that I didn't even realize that someone was climbing up the Cornucopia behind me.

**Aric Lankis (M5)**

I knew that right now would be a good time to take out the District 2 girl; she was distracted, and the Career pack was looking a little full this year.

I was as quiet as I could possibly be, but I guess she felt the vibrations of my feet because she whirled around, dagger in hand. I had already drawn my knife and we stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. _If I appear to be waiting for her to attack me, I might catch her off guard._ I shifted my weight and quickly lunged for her, but she side-stepped me and shoved me off of the smooth Cornucopia. I tumbled head-first over the side. I hadn't even noticed that she managed to cut my side as she pushed me off. If the fall didn't kill me, blood loss would. I didn't even have much time to think about my final wishes before the ground rushed up underneath me.

**Ever Van Laren (M9)**

I was still on my plate, frozen in fear. I didn't move for the Cornucopia or the woods. I just stayed on my little place in the circle. The sky was a monotonous shade of grey, and it was drizzling lightly. A lock of hair fell into my eyes; it was already slightly damp. I knew I had to move, but my legs weren't getting the message.

Giving up on that, I started to think about what I had hoped to do in life. I hoped to find a nice girl and settle down. I wanted to have a family. I wanted to be successful. What had I already done? Not much. Granted, 13 years isn't much time for anything, and in the grand scheme of things, it's barely anything at all. I still could have done something. Maybe I could have been more outgoing, met more people. _And maybe I could be less of a pessimist. I'm not dead yet._

I finally got my feet to work. I took one step off the plate, and a knife buried itself in my chest. I didn't even have time to see who threw it when my vision went black, as if I were asleep.

**Clio Dogberry (F6)**

While I was waiting for the gong, it occurred to me that the Games could be considered a huge experiment with hundreds of test subjects. Even in the seven short years that the Games had been going on, over 100 kids had died. 161, to be exact. After these Games, the number would rise to 184. People say I'm a mad scientist, but I'm nothing compared to those who come up with the arenas, and make muttations. So many test subjects meant a variety of responses to the experiment. Some went insane, some loved the murder, some just hid and tried to get lucky, and some convinced themselves that it didn't matter what they did, as long as they got home.

If I got my hands on some knives, I could get home.

I ran for the Cornucopia, dodging other kids who were already fighting. Once, a sword came dangerously close to my head as I ducked under the monstrous Career from 2; I think it sliced off a few of my hairs. _I wonder what made him like that. A genetic mutation, perhaps?_

I found I was running and reacting to things faster than normal. _Interesting… it must be an adrenaline rush._

I managed to get to the horn without much incident. Someone fell onto the ground next to me, his body bent at odd, inhuman angles. I looked up to see who killed him, but from my angle I didn't see anyone. Whoever was up there had to realize that while they could see everyone, everyone could see them.

However, I had a more immediate, pressing issue: The girl from 1. She was alternating between passing supplies to her fellow Careers, packing supplies up, and lunging at anyone who tried to get to the supplies. Obviously, I was most worried about the last one. Somehow, I had to get past her to get to the knives.

I slipped around the side of the Cornucopia, near the lip. I waited until she tackled the boy from 3. She was too busy stabbing him to notice when I snuck inside, grabbed the nearest set of knives, and ran away. _That was way too easy._

I looked for an easy target. The more kills _I_ made, the more sponsors I would get, and the farther I would get and closer to home. I spotted the boy from 9, frozen on his metal circle. I took careful aim with one of my knives, pulled back my arm, and released.

In school, we were required to pick a weapon to master, as part of physical education. We had a choice between swords, spears, or knives. Knives are easy enough to aim; it's all about angles and physics. Naturally, because of my skills in those areas, I excelled. The knife landed in his chest, a little to the right. Not his heart, but it would pop a lung for sure.

I barely even had time to congratulate myself when a dagger belonging to the boy from 7 slid through _my_ heart.

**Basil Knight (F12)**

I had no idea where anyone was, or who was already dead. It was just me, Lali, and Liv, running for our lives in the forest. The idea was to put as much distance between us and the Careers as possible. We had all agreed to run for the forest. In a stroke of luck, I had been on the far side of the circle. Putting on an extra burst of speed, I had been able to grab two brown backpacks while running past before the Careers could get their weapons. We had only been moving for about 20 minutes when we heard the canon shots that signaled the end of the bloodbath. We paused to catch our breath while we listened. _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8._ 8 tributes died in the bloodbath. We wouldn't find out whom until tonight.

The thick underbrush made it difficult to move quickly, slowing us down, but that also meant the Careers would be having trouble.

"Can we all climb trees?" Lali asked. Liv and I shook our heads. "Alright, then we'll have to make camp on the ground." We ventured off of our course, heading to the left for a few more hours, until we found a small clearing. Lali and I started to put our packs down when Liv stopped us.

"Being in the open will make it easier for us to be spotted, we should keep moving for a little further." Actually, that made sense. We trekked for another ten or so minutes before finding a place where the undergrowth thinned a bit. As we walked, I examined the arena closer.

The forest around us was made up of tall trees with no leaves, just green pine needles. Even the lowest branches were too high for us to be able to climb. It was still drizzling, but while it had been barely noticeable when we entered the arena, it was steadily getting harder. Sometimes, I could see a tall, snowcapped mountain peeking through the trees. The sky was a shade of grey that couldn't really be described anyway other than "grey." At times, it almost seemed to be sucking the color out of everything else. Now our outfits made more sense. Brown, green, and black blended in, and I was thankful for the rain jacket. It wasn't chilly, but it wasn't really warm either. It was somewhere in the middle. Something told me that this was similar to the climate in District 7.

When we stopped to set up camp, the first thing we did was see what was in our backpacks. We had a small piece of flint, a bit of rope, and a couple packs of dried fruit and nuts in one pack. The other one contained a small knife, a 3 foot by 3 foot square tarp, and a bit of beef jerky, and a chocolate bar that could be separated into 12 smaller chocolaty rectangles.

Lali grabbed the tarp and the rope and strung it up between 3 trees that were growing close together.

"I tied it with a knot that will come undone if we pull on it really hard. So, if someone sneaks up on us, we can pull it off and bring it with us." Liv and I had been looking around for firewood, but we couldn't find anything that wasn't wet.

"Looks like we'll have to do without a fire tonight," Liv announced. The sky was already beginning to darken. We curled up under the tarp, as close as possible, and I took first watch. Liv and Lali fell asleep pretty quickly, and the anthem didn't even make them stir.

I looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped falling long enough for them to show the dead tributes onto the dark sky. First, the boy from 3, Leo. That meant that all of the Careers from Districts 1 and 2 survived. Next, the boy from 4, the one that "Lali" had wounded in training. Both tributes from 5 and 6 followed, and so did the girl from 7 and the boy from 9. Then the seal reappeared, the anthem played again, and the rain resumed. I sat, with my knees pulled up to my chest, listening to the rain pound against the tarp for a few more hours before waking up Liv for the next shift. The same rain that had helped me stay awake now lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**A moment of silence for Leo Dreos, Tallon Cavery, Aric Lankis, Cali Evans, Clio Dogberry, Breck Thorad, Eplis Johnston, and Everard Van Laren.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And so ends the bloodbath.**

**What do you guys think? I liked writing this one.**

**Oh, and I want everyone to go read Scriptum Haedus' SYOT story, The 118th Hunger Games! It's really good (and I'm not just saying that!). I've got a character in it too, her name is Nan.**


	25. Rain, Rain, Go Away

***Steps out from behind corner* Hi, guys... Long time, no update! Sorry about that; I'm doing stuff 4 nights a week.**

**Anyway, most of you probably don't read this and just want to read the chapter, so...**

* * *

**Lali Winters (F11)**

I was on watch, about 1 in the morning. The rain had increased to a heavy downpour. The grey tarp sagged under the weight of the water, but the rope seemed to be holding strong. Of course, things aren't always as they seem, are they?

_WHUMP. _Suddenly, a huge force dropped on my head. I landed on my back, sprawling on top of Liv and Basil while my feet became soaked. Liv and Basil were awake immediately. We clawed ourselves out of the mess of rope, tarp, and water.

"What happened?" Liv shrieked as I poured the remaining water out of the tarp and onto the ground.

"Well, one minute I was on watch, and the next the tarp collapsed on top of us. I guess the knot I used, the one that would come undone if we pulled hard enough, didn't work so well."

"Ya think?" Basil complained as she wrung the water out of her shirt.

"There's no need to be rude about it, it was an honest mistake," I retorted after emptying my shoes of water.

"But it was _your_ mistake, and now our dry clothes are going to be wet for the rest of the Games, with no sign of the rain letting up. We'll all catch hypothermia and die," she whined. I opened my mouth to hurl another reply at her, but Liv cut me off.

"Both of you shut it! Someone is going to hear us, and your attitudes aren't helping." She was right; someone could be nearby, and we had just given our position away. Already, the bushes around us were rustling, although that might have been the wind that had recently whipped up around us. All of a sudden, a girl stepped out from behind the bushes.

She was of average height, but she was skinny with long legs that were good for running. Her wet, limp brown hair hung around her face as she eyed us carefully. There was a small cut on her cheekbone, and another had sliced through her jacket to her arm.

"Who are you? What district are you from?" I demanded. She didn't have a weapon in her hands, and she didn't look very threatening, but looks can be deceiving.

"P-pear Feleen, D-district 3," she replied quietly.

"Are you by yourself, Pear?"

"Y-yes. Are you going to kill me?" Well, she was straight-forward.

"We don't know yet. We're going to talk; keep your hands where we can see them," Basil ordered. Pear raised her hands in the universal 'Hey, calm down' gesture. The three of us huddled together.

"What should we do? Kill her?" Liv whispered.

"Well, she hasn't given us any reason to kill her. She hasn't tried to hurt us,' I argued.

"She hasn't given us any reason not to kill her either. With her death, we'd be that much closer to going home to our families," Basil reminded us.

"But if we let her join our alliance, we could get more sleep, and have more of an advantage in a fight, which would also take us closer to home." In the end, it was Pear who made the choice for us. While we were busy conferencing about her, she edged closer to our supplies.

"I-I was wondering if I might have a small bit of food. I haven't got anything," she said, showing us her empty hands, and then added, "Then I'll leave you alone." Before either of us could say anything, Liv nodded at a small bit of beef jerky, and Pear bent down for it. However, her fingers didn't close around the beef jerky; they closed around a knife.

"Run!" We ran for the cover of the trees, but no knife followed.

"She's taking our supplies," I realized, and skidded to a halt. Without waiting for my friends, I whirled around and raced back to our camp.

Pear was packing up our supplies and smiling to herself rather proudly. She hadn't seen me. Silently, I pulled my knife out of my belt. As I shifted my weight to get better aim, a stick cracked under my heel. She looked up, knife already in her hand. Wasting no time, my knife buried itself in her stomach. She coughed, and red spit dribbled down her chin. I ran over and grabbed the supplies from her hand; her grip was very weak. As I turned to go, I felt a blinding pain in my side. While she had relinquished the supplies easily, I had forgotten that she was still holding her knife, which was now in my side. If I pulled it out, I would just bleed out faster. If I didn't pull it out, it could cause a lot of internal damage. Either way, I was going to die soon.

Liv and Basil came running into the clearing, their mouths falling open in shock. Just as they arrived, Pear's cannon fired. Liv knelt beside me as I lay on the ground. She brushed some hair out of my eyes as I panted heavily. I felt like, well, like there was a knife in my side. I couldn't believe that not 60 seconds ago, I had been perfectly healthy. I resisted the urge to pull out the knife, I would only die faster. But if I died, did that mean the pain ended? Could I make the pain end faster? It seemed like that was the best course of action. My fingers gripped the hilt of the knife, but Basil's fingers closed around mine, stopping me.

"No. We're going to get help. Somehow," she tried to reassure me, but I could tell she didn't believe it. Both of them tried to soothe me, but already their words were sounding like they were coming from far away. Then, they became garbled, as if I was under water. The voices grew fainter and fainter. Finally, I closed my eyes and the pain ended. The last thing I was aware of was the salty tears falling on my wrist.

**Kar Feracious (M12)**

The first thing I did after escaping the bloodbath was to start moving towards the distant mountains. The rain worsened through the night, but I kept moving, stopping only to readjust the hood on my raincoat. I knew most people would be settled down for the night, so this was my chance to get some ground away from the others.

At some point early in the morning, I ran into the girl from 10, Charlotte. I remembered that we had both only gotten fours in training, but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. We teamed up; she was headed for the mountains as well.

As we walked, she told me about her district. She had never seen mountains before; everything around her was flat for as far as the eye could see. She figured if she died, she wanted to have done something no one from her district had ever done; climb a mountain. I had seen taller mountains than these, of course. At home, these would hardly be called more than hills. She seemed nice enough, but now I was starting to regret the choice to team up with her.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day…"

A couple of hours previously, she had started singing a nursery rhyme. Over and over. I was pretty sure she had gone off the deep end.

"…Little Lottie wants to play… Rain, rain, go away, come again another day, little Lottie wants to play…"

"Will you just shut up?" I exploded, wheeling around. She stopped abruptly in mid-chant. Her lip wobbled, just a little.

"My father used to sing that to me," she whispered. "Before he died."

That was another thing we had in common; she had lost both of her parents, and my mother died in childbirth. With me, in fact. It's the reason my father hates me so much, so I might as well have no parents too.

I felt a tight sensation squirming in my stomach. Guilt, and a little bit of regret. How could I snap at this poor girl, who was so obviously out of place here and a little unstable?

"Sorry," I muttered, but I regretted that too. She began singing again.

"Rain, rain, go away…"

**Annabelle Carpaci (F4)**

"The stupid rain needs to stop right now!" shrieked Ronit. This was not the giggling, flirty girl we saw in the interviews. This was the hot-headed, impulsive one we saw during the food fight in training.

"Shut up, Ronnie!" She glared at the speaker, Shine, but he didn't back down. "The more you screech, the longer it's going to keep raining. You're letting them know that it bugs you."

He was right, of course. Ronit's little melt-down would make for great television, and if they had a chance of getting more like it, they would keep egging her on. Unfortunately, that made the rest of us even more miserable, because we couldn't just turn off the T.V. We were stuck with her. We, being Shine, Varsity, the monstrous Brigg, and me. Our Career pack was only one shy of being full; Tallon didn't make it past the bloodbath. I felt a pang of sadness for him, but he was only 12 after all. The odds were against him from the start, even if he was part of the Career pack.

Ronit scowled at Shine before turning her back and flouncing off into the forest, presumably to look for evidence of a recently deserted camp, a sure sign of a near-by target.

I, for one, was glad that Shine was doing something other than ogling at me. He used every chance to talk to me. Looking for firewood, setting up camp, anything. It was kind of annoying, but he was starting to grow on me. He reminded me of a puppy dog, both in the way he followed me around adoringly, and with his big, blue eyes. He _was_ kind of cute…

Regrettably, we're in the Hunger Games, and only one of us will make it out alive. I was planning on it being me.

* * *

**A moment of silence for Pear Feleen and Lali Winters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now for a Question of the Chapter! Remember these? You get SP just for answering. I'm upping the number of points you get for answering to 2 SP per answer.**

**Question of the Chapter 1: Would you be able to put up with Charlotte's nursery rhyme?**

**Question of the Chapter 2: Do you think Ronit will stay with the Careers, or separate and go off on her own because she can't stand them?**

**Question of the Chapter 3: How long do you think it will take for Annabelle to fall for Shine?**


	26. Bad IdeaGood Idea

**Long long long break for me. How are your guys' summers going? I'm currently doing a drama camp! Guess what? It's been over a year since I started this story! Yay...**

* * *

**Banter Cross (M10)**

Being on my own wasn't so bad. I mean, I got a lot less sleep, but at least I didn't have to share food. And I didn't have to worry about becoming emotionally attached to my ally.

A branch cracked behind me. I turned, hoping to get some game. I'd seen deer and squirrels around so far. I raised the axe I had wrestled from the Cornucopia. I knew I looked pretty menacing, but I was the one who took a step back when the first Career broke through the trees. I turned to run and the red head from 4 stepped out, blocking my path. They were on my sides too. I was completely surrounded.

"Hey guys, look. It's the dumb cow from District 10," the girl from 1 crowed. I gripped my axe tighter. Maybe I could still take one down.

"You're probably so stupid you don't even know how to talk." I opened my mouth to disprove that, but it was too dry. I hadn't gotten any water, and at that moment fear was taking over. They all laughed when they saw me trying to speak. Finally, I managed to make a sound, but it was a strangled kind of yelp.

"Was that your impression of a cow? I hope that's not how you attract girls in your district." I knew that they were trying to get me mad, but I couldn't help it. I felt a white hot rage building inside of me. Was it not enough to kill me in front of my family, but to humiliate me as well?

I wasn't sure what happened after that. I leaped forward, swinging the axe wildly. The girl from 1, the one who was taunting me, dropped like a stone when I hit her in the head with the flat side of the axe. Still swinging, I cut the leg of the boy from 1, who stepped in front of 4's girl, then the girl herself. The last thing I remembered was the thick hands of the monster from 2.

**Ronit Harrison (F1)**

I sat, holding the ice pack our sponsors were kind enough to give us. The cold burned my hand, but it helped with the knot on my head. I sighed. Taunting the kid may not have been the most intelligent thing, but the opportunity was too juicy to resist. He had reacted exactly the way I wanted him to; mad, and careless. But then I forgot to get out of the way. I winced again. Varsity looked over at me from where she was dressing the cut on Annabelle's arm. It was pretty deep, but it would have been much worse if Shine hadn't deflected it. There was definitely something going on there.

I played with my pearl earring token as I looked over at Shine. Thanks to Brigg, we had some herbs that had helped ease the pain and start the healing process. Shine's leg was sliced up pretty good, and it was bleeding through the bandages.

We had set up camp, somewhat near the Cornucopia. Luckily, there were some bandages and anti-infection spray inside. We knew that we needed to rest, and some painkillers from sponsors would be nice. Besides, it seemed like the tributes were doing a good job of killing each other off. 11 dead in the first 2 days, with 3 or so dying per day. At that rate, it wouldn't even be a full week before the victor, or should I say I, triumphed.

**Charlotte Perry (F10)**

Kar seemed a little annoyed with me this morning, but I have no idea why. Still, we continued our trek. We had reached the mountain around noon and were now climbing it. I could see snow at the top. It would be glistening in the sunlight, except it was cloudy and cold.

The sound of a cannon firing shattered my thoughts. I flinched and Kar raised an eyebrow at me before continuing to climb. The mountain had one steep pathway that wound around and around the mountainside. When I say steep, we were practically crawling at some points. The muddy ground didn't make things any easier. _Who died now?_ Then again, I didn't really care. My only ally was completely fine, right ahead of me, with no one following us, so we were doing great. Unless there was someone following us. The hairs on the back of my neck pricked up and I swiveled around and almost slid down the path, but a strong hand grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell are you doing, Lottie?" Kar spit out through clenched teeth. _Are his teeth clenched because he's holding on, or because he's really mad? Eh, I don't really care about that either._ He pulled me back onto my feet. I stayed silent, but only because I had a new thing to occupy my mind. When I almost fell, I noticed that the water in the channels along the path was getting higher. The Gamemakers had dug little paths alongside the real path that resembled gutters for the water to flow down. Guess they figured the climb would be hard enough without freshly melted snow pouring down the slope. I looked back up at the top. Would all the rain be making the snow heavy? What if there was an avalanche? I didn't know what to do in an avalanche. I hoped the Gamemakers wouldn't be that cruel.

**Saida Atalanta (F9)**

Night had just fallen and I knew the anthem would be played and the dead would be appearing soon, so I found a safe place to make camp.

I had gotten away from the bloodbath with a switchblade and a medium sized brown backpack containing flint, a tarp that couldn't have been more than 9 square feet, some kind of dried fruit, and a length of twine about 10 yards long. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

I collected some rocks to make a fire pit; the smoke that came from a fire was not ideal, but it was the most effective way to stay warm. If I was lucky, the smoke would be camouflaged with the fog that was setting in. Under trees with thick branches it was somewhat dry, so I found wood and tinder there. I found one that was spacious enough to use as a kind of tree fort, with low hanging branches as cover and set up my supplies there. I set up a kind of fire that the instructor told me was called "log cabin" and struck the flint a few times with my knife until the fire sparked. While it was getting started, I repacked my supplies, leaving my water bottle out to collect rain water if it happened to start raining. Then I strung up the tarp over my head in case the branches weren't enough to stop the water. Strangely, the whole place had this campy, yet homey feel.

I sat in front of the fire, letting the heat soak into my bones and waiting for the anthem to begin playing. I didn't have to wait long. Just one face appeared in the sky; Banter. There was only one way he would have gone down: The Careers. I shuddered and hoped he wounded some of them, and that he hadn't been anywhere near me.

I settled in for the night, feeling the safest I had for the duration of the Games.

* * *

**A moment of silence for Banter Cross.**

**.**

**.**

**Thoughts? As always, please review. The prices for sponsor gifts have gone up, so be sure to check them out. Some of you won't be able to save your favorite tribute if they get in trouble, uh oh!**

**Tell me if you think that this is how your character would act in these situations. I love to know things like this.**

**I'm wondering, how many of you have read the Gone series? Amazing, right? What? You've never heard of them? Well, if you like the Hunger Games, you are going to love this. It's a normal day in Perdido Beach when everyone 15 years and older disappears. Enter complete chaos. The series is hard to read, so I wouldn't recommend it to anyone who isn't at least 14. I know you read the Hunger Games and were fine, but this is definitely aimed at a more mature audience. I had issues reading some parts, and I didn't feel that at all while reading THG. So, reader descretion advised, but it is an amazing series.**

**Questions of the Chapter (worth 1 SP each):**

**1. Do you think that Charlotte is on to something with the stream rising?**

**2. Is Shine protecting Annabelle enough to get her to see that he loves her?**


	27. Shine Is A Stupid Name

**So, I know that it's been a while since I updated. School started, and I've been scrambling with that. I got a couple of messages asking if I had stopped writing this story, and I promise that if I ever have to stop writing this I will tell you. I won't randomly stop updating or anything. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Tyrell Ganfeis (M8)**

I had covered quite a bit of ground the previous day, but due to my inability to tell which direction I was going I was probably going in circles. The day was warm and sunny and I had pulled off my green sweatshirt. It was kind of hard to believe that the day before had been cold and grey. I heard a crack behind me and whirled around. My district partner stepped out from the trees, closely followed by the girl from 12. 12 looked wary but Liviana's eyes lit up when she recognized me.

"What have you been doing?"

"Mostly wandering around. I got this from the Cornucopia," I said, turning to show her the grey backpack slung over my shoulder. "It had some water in it, but not a lot, and some food. What happened to your other friend, the one from 11?" At this, the two girls looked upset.

"She died protecting us from the girl from 3."

"Oh." There was an uncomfortable silence during which they wiped their eyes and tried to collect themselves. How could they be this attached to a girl that they only knew for a few days?

"Do you want to join us? It can't be safe for you to be on your own, and we could use a guy." I looked over at 12 in surprise. Liv looked just as startled. "I'm Basil, by the way," she said, holding out her hand. I shook it. I was glad to have some familiar faces and know that someone was watching my back. There was another awkward pause in the conversation. I was just hoping that we weren't on camera but odds were that we probably were.

"So… which way do we go?" Liv asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"No idea, I have the worst sense of direction ever. And everything looks the same here." The trees were all tall and green, the ground was covered in thick growth so you couldn't even see your own tracks behind you. We picked a direction at random and set off, making small talk.

Apparently, in District 12 there are two parts: the upper-class half, called the town, and the lower-class half, called the Seam. Those from the Seam were usually the ones who worked in the mines while the higher end was mostly merchants. Either way, no one really has much money. When I ask how the Peacekeepers are, she tells me that they're kind of a joke. They're just as hungry as anyone else and will turn a blind eye to hunting if it means more meat.

The idea that Peacekeepers act the same as anyone else is foreign to me. At home, they are envied because they don't have to work in the factories, and they have a higher pay. The kind of respect they have is from fear.

The benefits from this conversation included learning about another district and ensuring that we're off camera, which was nice for a change. It felt good to know that I'm not being watched.

We wandered around for the rest of the day before stopping to make camp. They made it out of the Cornucopia much better than I did. They had a tarp, some rope, a small bit of flint, some dried fruit and nuts, and a small knife. We set up and ate a little bit of the food we had before Basil took the first watch. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep next to Liv.

**Brigg Roland (M2)**

Usually, the advantages of being a Career were visible as soon as one of us got hurt, but not one of us had been sent something yet, and it had been almost a day. Luckily, the skills my father had ingrained into me were finally coming into play. I didn't recognize a lot of the plants in the arena and had neglected to visit the plant station in training, because I thought that I already knew a lot about them.

That said, I thought I knew a couple of the plants, and it was enough to ease the pain of some wounds and start making a kind of tea out of the pine-needles that were everywhere. The other Careers stared at me, as if they were surprised that I knew how to do something other than beat people up.

"There are supplies back at the Cornucopia," Ronit spoke up suddenly. When everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her, she continued. "Well, what are we sitting around here for? We should be doing something."

"It's at least a two hour walk. There's no way Shine can walk that far," Annabelle looked up from tending to the boy in question.

"Then leave him." If he couldn't handle it, he shouldn't be here. He hadn't even been hurt while fighting, he'd _jumped in front_ of the axe. Idiot.

"We can't leave him! It seems like a pretty poor way to repay him for protecting me."

"Hey, she's right," Varsity interjected. "He's one of us, and we have to stick together."

So that's how I ended up with Shine on my back.

Shine is a stupid name.

**Shancus Black (M7)**

I hadn't made any kills since the bloodbath. Human kills, that is. I'd killed several animals, even when I had enough food. Capitol citizens treat us like animals, so it shouldn't make a difference to them.

I'd left the Cornucopia with a set of sharp knives, an ax, a full canteen of water, a tent, and a sizeable amount of food. It almost wasn't fair to the other targets. On top of that, I knew I had sponsors. Why wouldn't I? In the beginning, no one would expect the 12 year old to win, but I proved that I was I was strong, intimidating, not afraid to kill. It would only be a few days, tops, until I was announced victor. Until then, I would make sure to give the audience a good show.

I quietly slipped through the forest, so familiar to my own. If I was sneaking up on someone, they wouldn't have a chance to run. As luck would have it, I was sneaking up on someone. Three someones, actually.

In the dim moonlight, I could make out the frame of a tall girl sitting in front of a make-shift shelter. I smirked. It was too easy. One throw of the knife, a sharp cry of pain, a girl clutching her side. I wasn't going to kill her just yet. Unfortunately, the people sleeping in the shelter were woken by her scream. They were escaping into the woods in a flash. That was fine. I could pay more attention to this girl. I bent down over her and yanked the knife out. Another shriek.

"You're the girl from 12, aren't you? Mint, Thyme, Rosemary, something like that."

"Basil," she spat in my face through gasps of pain.

"Good. I like to know my victims' names when I murder them."

"You're sick."

"I've been told," I said calmly, stabbing a knife into her other side and twisting it. She writhed beneath me. The ground was stained with her blood. What a horrible way to die. But this must be fantastic entertainment for the Capitol. "Don't worry, I'm not completely cruel. Do you have any last words for home? I'm sure your family and friends are glued to their screens," I said, sweeping my one silver lock of hair out of my face.

She glared at me, her gaze scalding. Between gasps, she spoke. "Is… it… dye?" The knife was through her throat before she could take another breath.

* * *

**A moment of silence for Basil Knight.**

**.**

**.**

**So, 12 left! Do you guys want me to do interviews for final 8, or skip them and keep going. Also, there's a poll on my profile to see who the favorite tribute is, so go vote on that!**


End file.
